Closer To You Year 4
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: AU With the return of Lord Voldemort, both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds are in danger. Harry must find it within himself to begin to cripple the Dark Lord. Irlynn will gain the knowledge she needs to keep her brother safe.
1. Searching for Answers

Searching For Answers

**Searching For Answers**

The air was hot and sticky in the small library in the house on Spinner's End. The school term had finally finished and Severus was more grateful than ever to be away from the students and the castle. Fudge and the Ministry denied at every turn that Voldemort was back but Snape knew he was. He had felt the pain in his arm that night. He had seen his former Master. This changed everything. Much to his own surprise, Snape had been staying in quite frequent contact with Irlynn since the term ended. He presently sat in his small library surrounded by stacks of books on three walls. He had been searching all morning an answer to Irlynn's question about her ability. He hadn't the faintest idea where to begin looking. Just then a familiar owl tapped her beak on the window to his left. Snape stood and allowed the bird to enter. He took the roll of parchment from her leg and pushed his books aside.

_Dad,_

_I know it's only been a few days since I last wrote. I hope I'm not pestering you. I know it's not for a month yet but I was hoping you could spend my birthday with me. I'd really like it if you visited. Well Mum is yelling me for come for dinner so I'll let you go._

_Irlynn_

_PS How is the research going?_

Snape shook his head. She was certainly persistent. He knew she was anxious to have some explanations. He had to admit he was curious as well. Her gift would no doubt prove useful somehow. If only he could determine what caused it, maybe then he could help her hone the skill. He set the letter down and looked to the owl. Artemis sat perched on the window sill, looking at him expectantly.

"Fine." He stood and went in search of owl pellets. He would draft a letter to Irlynn after he had something to eat. He had little to report but she would expect some sort of response to the body of her letter. Eating would give him time to consider her request.

A short time later he sat eating in the kitchen, a piece of parchment, quill and bottle of ink next to his plate. He had no reason not to grant Irlynn's request. It would give him a chance to physically check in on her and make sure she was safe. He still could not be certain whether Wormtail had told the Dark Lord about Irlynn. It was only a matter of time. He would have to hunt the filthy creature down and use any means necessary to keep the information secret. He set his fork down and picked up the quill.

_Irlynn,_

_I have not made much progress in my research. I will inform you when I have done so. Until then, know I am doing what I can. You must be patient. As to your other request, I believe a visit can be arranged._

_Your Father_

Short and to the point. It would do. He attached it to Artemis' leg and watched the bird fly out the kitchen window. With that task completed, he returned to the library. He had selected several books on Legimensy and Occlumensy, books he had read many times over years ago. They had sat on shelves collecting dust but now he had use for them again. He flipped the book on the top of his pile and scanned the table of contents and then the glossary. He was not entirely certain what he was looking for. He hoped it would make itself obvious.

What felt like hours later he was pouring over a text on the finer techniques of Legimensy when he found a footnote reference of interest. It was brief but provided the citation for another text that he was sure he had on his shelves. It mentioned that one or two rare cases had been reported where individuals seemed to be able to perform Legimensy without casting a spell. He reread the citation five or six more times until he'd memorized it and then began scanning his stacks.

"There you are," he mumbled, gently pulling the book off the shelf. It had belonged to his mother and had a far greater coating of dust than the other books he'd poured over in the last few days. _Genetics and the Magical Family_ by Wilhelmina Punnett. He opened to chapter referenced in the Legimensy text and began to read.

He had drifted off and fallen asleep, book on his chest, when there came a loud pounding on his front door. He sat bolt upright, book falling to his lap. He looked down at the page he'd fallen asleep reading and made several notes in the margin. He believed he was close finding out the answer to his search. The knocking persisted and he got up, grumbling the entire way. He pulled the door open to see the Headmaster on the other side of the threshold.

"It's late."

"I know that Severus. May I come in?" Snape gave an irritated nod and stepped back. Given the current social atmosphere it was better to indulge the old man.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Actually, you were." Dumbledore caught sight of the book's title and his brow furrowed.

"I am doing research on a question Irlynn posed several months ago. I believe I am close to an answer."

"I see…I regret that I have neglected her question for some time."

"She has grown impatient."

"Naturally. What have you learned?"

"I assume you came here with something to discuss." Dumbledore gave the younger man a nod.

"I must ask something of you Severus." Snape inclined his head for the man to continue.

"I require your aide once again. I know it will be dangerous, doubly so with Miss McQuillen involved."

"I will do what I can. And I have no intention of allowing the Dark Lord to learn that she is my child. I'll obliterate the bloody rodent before he has the chance to speak."

"Thank you. I realize how difficult this was fourteen years ago."

"I will do what is required." Dumbledore just nodded his head, a vague expression in his eyes.

"Now…back to the matter of Miss McQuillen."

"I believe the ability may be tied to genetics."

"I see…you'll have to explain. I was never very good with the human genome."

"Nor am I. However, from what I have read, it appears one parent must carry the gift."

"Did Lily possess these visions?"

"No…I believe I am the carrier. I will do further reading on the subject before I inform her of my findings. She will no doubt have questions." Dumbledore smiled and leaned his chin on his slender fingertips.

"Of course. She's an inquisitive you girl. Much like her mother."

"More so like Lily every day. At times it is unsettling."

"Tell me something, Severus. Did the Death Eaters seem frightened the night of Lord Voldemort's return?"

"I didn't have time to ask them." His tone dripped with sarcasm.

"From what you observed." Snape exhaled through his nose.

"Some were no doubt fearful of his return. They will remain loyal to him now that he has risen." A few moments of silence passed between the two men before Dumbledore stood up.

"Thank you for your time, Severus. Good night." Dumbledore showed himself out and Snape just sat in the sitting room, tracing the edges of the binding of the genetics text. The visit had been peculiar for sure. Snape was convinced the Headmaster was going senile. He would wait to write to Irlynn on the subject until he had done further research. It would not be tonight, however. He'd spent the better part of the day since the early morning combing through his books. She would be able to wait. After all he'd told her to be patient in his last piece of correspondence. After sitting another moment or two in the quiet of the room, he stood, returned the book to the library and made his way to the master bedroom.

Miles away in Ireland, Irlynn sat on her bed staring out at the night sky. She'd received Snape's letter and couldn't get the question out of her mind. She knew she had to be patient. It was Snape she was dealing with after all, but a large part of her had been longing for an answer for years that she couldn't help but be anxious. She was also happy that he would be visiting for her birthday. She'd have all of her family with her. Harry had been talking about staying with Sirius for part of the summer but she had informed him of her expectations for the end of July. He seemed agreeable to those terms. She finally looked away from the window at the small clock by her bed. It was nearly midnight. She let out a yawn and crawled beneath the covers. As she closed her eyes, she couldn't help but dream about all the possibilities awaiting her in her father's next letter.


	2. 12 Grimmauld Place

12 Grimmauld Place

**12 Grimmauld Place**

From the outside it looked as if there had been a lapse in mathematical skills of the person that numbered the houses on this long darkened street. A street lamp stood on the corner across from Number 11. Another twinkles in the evening sky a few yards away closer to the higher numbered houses. The light near Number 11 pooled on the pavement, illuminating a figure. He looked tired as he pulled a scrap of parchment from his pocket and looked at it. Immediately Numbers 11 and 13 stretched and squished, making room for the invisible Number 12. The figure walked up to the front door and slipped inside.

"Sirius!" he called. The unmistakable voice of Remus Lupin resounded in the front corridor. Moments later, Sirius appeared in a robe.

"Remus, what a pleasant surprise. Do come in. Sorry about the mess. Kreacher's gone on one of his fits. Rotten little bugger." The two men walked into the sitting room and took seats on the large couch.

"How have you been?" The werewolf looked at his friend with a tired expression. It had been a full moon not so long ago.

"I am recovering. They seem to take more out of me these days. But I'm getting on alright. You?"

"Well I've got a roof over my head and decent food to eat…that is when Kreacher doesn't botch it up. I suppose I can't complain. I've invited Harry to spend some of the summer here."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Sirius. Dumbledore has mentioned that he wants to reinstate the Order. We will need a safe place to hold meetings."

"Why not here? It would give me company and Merlin knows I need it. And Harry would be here, no fussing about whether he's safe or not."

"I'll let Dumbledore know." They fell silent, both staring at the drab décor of the room. Sirius' mother had never been one to decorate things in a lively manner. Someone upstairs gave a concussive 'crash' and broke the silence that enveloped the sitting room.

"Bloody elf! He's going to tear the entire house apart this time."

"What set him off?"

"No idea. Just goes about bemoaning how I'm a blood traitor and dishonoring the House of Black." Remus just smiled. Time for a change of subject to keep Sirius from wringing the elf's neck.

"When is Harry going to arrive?"

"I've got to talk to his…well they aren't really his parents…I guess they're his sister's parents."

"Adoptive parents."

"That's a right mess isn't it, Moony."

"Not for us to say, Padfoot. Harry has been safe there and that's all you should be concerned with." Sirius gave a quick nod.

"I'll go see them later in the week to see when he can come. He's excited to visit. Even with everything that's happened, he's excited. I told him I'd let him do a spell or two."

"You want to get him expelled?"

"Course not! Just a bit of mischief is all."

Remus just shook his head and stood up. After a brief goodbye, he disapparated from the house. He reappeared in Hogsmeade Village and headed for the Three Broomsticks. He found Dumbledore waiting for him at a table near the far corner of the pub.

"Sirius has agreed to let us use his home for Order Headquarters. Harry will be staying with him for sometime so we can keep an eye on him."

"Thank you Remus. I believe we are going to find it much more difficult to keep Harry out of danger now that Voldemort has returned." He kept his voice low. There were a few Ministry members on holiday in the pub. Fudge had issued an official report stating that the Ministry did not believe the return, citing it as pure rumor and foolishness.

"He does have a way of finding danger, doesn't he." Dumbledore's usual twinkle in his eye was much dimmer than usual.

"Everything has become more complicated." The two men sat staring at their untouched drinks for a long while, the hustle and bustle of the other patrons filling their ears.

"I should be going, Headmaster." Dumbledore gave the werewolf a wave and watched him walk out of the pub.

Later that week, Sirius made his way to Ireland in search of Harry. He appeared on the front steps of the McQuillen house and looked around. He was fairly certain that no one had seem him appear. He knocked a time or two and waited for a response. The door was pulled open by William.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes…is Harry in?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm his godfather –" Sirius began but Harry had appeared on the bottom step and seen him.

"Sirius!" William looked at Harry and back to Sirius before letting the man in. Harry and Sirius exchanged a hug before walking into the sitting room.

"Vic, we've got company." Victoria appeared from the kitchen, drying her hands on the front of her skirt.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No."

"I'm Harry's godfather, Sirius Black." Victoria couldn't help but gasp at his name. Despite Harry insisting that Sirius was innocent, she was still uncertain.

"If it's alright with you, I would like to have Harry stay with me for a while this summer. I haven't gotten to watch him grow up like I wanted to…for James and Lily and I want to make up for it now."

"Harry, do you want to go?" Harry nodded his head vigorously at Victoria. She and Will leaned their heads together and whispered for a moment or two. Irlynn had come in from the back yard and saw Sirius sitting next to Harry. She walked in and nudged her brother to move over.

"If you want to, you can go. But we'd like to have you back in August to do your school shopping and seeing you off."

"Thanks Mum! Thanks Dad!" Before Harry could get up and give them an appreciative hug, Irlynn interjected.

"You've got to come back for our birthday too. You promised."

"I know, you told me ten times already. I won't miss it. I swear."

"Good. And Dad's coming. He wrote last night." Harry and Sirius shared a collective groan.

"I have to put up with him at school…do I really have to spend time with him over summer holiday."

"Just because he's not your Dad doesn't mean I have to not invite him."

"Mum must have been mental to go around with him." His comment earned him a hard smack on the arm. He was about to snap at her when William fixed them both with a firm glare.

"I'll go pack." Harry dislodged himself from between Irlynn and Sirius and climbed to stairs to his room. Irlynn followed shortly thereafter. Downstairs the adults all looked at each uneasily.

"Do they fight often?"

"Not usually. It's gotten worse over the last year. They're hitting their teenage years and they argue…" Victoria trailed off. She had been at a loss since last summer of how to keep the waters calm between the two.

"I'm sure Irlynn wouldn't mind if you stayed for the party we're having for them. It'd be fair."

"Thank you. That's very kind of you."

In his room, Harry was hastily throwing clothes and books into his traveling trunk. Irlynn just stood in the doorway watching him. He didn't notice her until the shoe he was tossing missed the trunk and nearly hit her.

"Sorry."

"You can be a real prat sometimes you know."

"So can you."

"I get you don't like him but he's my Dad. And…I trust him. So can you be civil when he comes?"

"I'll try. And you know…he's one of Voldemort's followers."

"He was…not anymore. He quit." Harry just shook his head and took the shoe from her hand.

"It's going to be lonely around here without you."

"Yeah…but you can have your friends over more. They won't all go chasing me."

Irlynn had to laugh. He was right about that. Over the last year, a lot of her friends had developed crushes on Harry and it still bothered her. She sunk onto his bed and stared out the window.

"Be careful, ok. I know you trust Sirius but we don't know what He's doing…"

"I'll be safe. I just hope he doesn't know about you. The next time I find Pettigrew I'm going to hex his vocal chords out." Irlynn forced a small laugh but it was hardly heart felt or genuine. She knew there was danger out there for her. If Voldemort knew about she and Harry…what would he do? What if he knew Snape was her father? Would Voldemort harm him for information?

She was pulled from her thoughts when Harry snapped his trunk shut. Together they carried it and Hedwig's cage down the stairs.

"That was fast."

"I didn't unpack much from school."

"Well we'll see you in July then," Sirius said, standing up. Harry and Irlynn exchanged a hug before he and Sirius disappeared. Victoria wrapped an arm around Irlynn's shoulders.

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I hope so, Mum. I hope so."


	3. The Noble House of Black

The Noble House of Black

**The Noble House of Black**

Harry and Sirius reappeared just inside the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry looked a bit dazed as his head stopped spinning from the side Apparition. He didn't think he'd ever get used to the queasy feeling it left in his stomach. Sirius looked at his godson and cleared his throat.

"Well…this is it." Harry slowly moved into the long foyer and looked around. Everything was rather dark.

"Is it always this dark?"

"Afraid so. Mother never was much for decorating." He paused.

"Why don't we get you settled and I'll give you the grand tour."

Together they trudged up the stairs several flights and down a corridor. When they finally stopped at a door, Harry heaved a sigh of relief. He hadn't realized just how heavy his trunk had been.

"It's all yours, Harry." Harry pushed the door opened and looked inside. There was a large four poster bed and a dresser next ot it. On one wall a mahogany desk sat, quill and parchment laid out, as if waiting for someone to use them.

"It's brilliant. Thanks!"

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Just down the hall and all the way down the stairs."

"Right." Sirius turned to leave.

"And one more thing…do your best to ignore the house elf. He's off his rocker." Harry nodded and turned to his trunk. Sirius left the door partially open and Harry set about unpacking his clothes and school things. He set Hedwig's cage on the desk and tossed himself on the bed. It was soft and comfortable. He let out a contented sigh just as the door creaked open and a grungy looking house elf appeared.

"Filthy blood traitors, besmirching the name of Black." Harry sat up and looked at the elf, remembering Sirius' warning.

"Uh…what?'

"Bringing all this fifth and muck into his Mistress's house. Poor Mistress." Harry just climbed off the bed and inched his way past the ornery creature. He slowly made his way down the corridor again and down the stairs. He took his time, looking at the walls and the myriad of doorways leading off on other landings. He finally found Sirius sitting in a large study, staring at an empty fireplace.

"Sirius?" The man jumped, being pulled from his thoughts.

"All settled in?"

"I think so. I saw the elf…he's rather unpleasant."

"Yes, he is. And there's not much I can do with him, save wring his little neck. But that would make him happy…" Harry just nodded as Sirius rambled on about his immense4 dislike of the creature. From what Harry had gathered, the feeling was mutual.

"Let's start with the kitchens, shall we?" Harry followed his godfather down to the kitchen and looked at the large wooden table that took up most of the room.

"Hungry?" As if on cue, Harry's stomach grumbled quite loudly.

"Starving actually."

Together they made some sandwiches with pumpkin juice. It wasn't much. Sirius hadn't been shopping in a while. He would have sent Kreacher out to do it if he didn't think he'd run off to the nearest family member he could find. As they sat eating, Sirius kept looking at the doorway and back.

"IS something wrong?"

"Oh, no"

"So did you grow up here?"

'Spent the first sixteen years of my life in this dump. But after that, life was wonderful. I ran off. I got tired of Mother constantly complaining about me being a disgrace to the family."

"Where did you?"

"To live with your Dad of course."

"What was he like, my Dad?"

"A good man, great friend. James was always up for a good prank or two during the school term. We had a knack for getting into trouble, seems he passed that on to you." Harry smirked.

"Yeah…guess he did." Sirius seemed to be swept up in his own thoughts again. Harry h ad to set his glass down rather hard on the table to snap him out of it.

"Sorry."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just thinking…it must be strange for you….finding out you've got a sister after all this time…"

"Yeah…but it got me away from the Dursleys. Did you ever meet them?"

"Once. Nasty people they were. Luckily your Mum didn't have much of them in her…least I thought she didn't." Harry's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"You know…your sister."

"Last summer, he showed up and he had this letter that Mum had written him, telling him everything. I didn't read it but Irlynn did. She said that Mum seemed to care about Snape…"

"Things back then were complicated." Sirius cleared his throat.

"See, they were friends for a while early on during our time at Hogwarts, Snape and your Mum. I never understood it. James and I did all we could to torment the poor bloke." Harry couldn't keep from cringing.

"Anyway, in our fifth year, we were messing around as usual and your Mum tried to step up for him. Well he didn't like that, having a girl defend him. So he called her a Mudblood, the filthy coward. That was the end of that. Or so we thought."

"He called her what?" His mind flew back to the many times Draco Malfoy had used that same insult against Hermione.

"He's a real prat, Snivelly. He no doubt hexed her into it."

"From what Irlynn said about the letter, Mum started it."

"I don't believe that."

"What if I showed you the letter?"

"Does Irlynn have it?"

"No…but she could get it. I'll go write to her."

"No, no need to steal it from him. If you say it was Lily who started it all, then I believe you. It 's just hard to believe a person I thought I knew so well, a good friend was capable of deceiving everyone."

"So…how about a tour of the house?" It was a clear change of subject. Harry felt that his godfather needed it.

"Oh right. Well come on." He led Harry through the lower levels; the sitting room and library with its dusty volumes lining the shelves. He hadn't been in there for years. They walked passed a hanging on the wall and Harry reached out to pull it away when Sirius stopped him.

"You've got to be real quiet going past here." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Why?" Before Sirius could answer, the thing behind the covering gave a loud shriek and a wail. It was a woman's voice and she was shouting various obscenities at them. Harry jumped back and Sirius smacked the covering several times until the voice died down.

"What was that?" Harry asked once they had moved up a flight of stairs.

"Portrait of my Mother. She put dozens of charms and hexes on it. I can't get it down."

"She shrieks like that…all the time?"

"If you disturb her, yes." They said nothing more until they came to another large room. It had shelves of books and large tapestry hung on one wall. It was enormous with little ribbons with pictures and names sprawled out across the entire thing.

"What's this?"

"My family tree."

"It's huge."

"Most pureblood families are all related somehow. I'm distant cousins with Molly Weasley and her family. Arthur too." Harry looked over the tapestry to see several places with burn holes.

"What happened there?"

"Mother dearest did that when I ran away. She id that to my cousin Andromeda when she married a Muggle. Blacked out their daughter too." Harry's eyes wandered farther and he picked up names he recognized, Longbottom, Malfoy.

"You're related to the Malfoys?"

"Narcissa was a Black before she was a Malfoy. First cousin of mine. So is her sister Bellatrix. Andromeda was their sister too."

"Why don't you give Kreacher to one of them then?"

"I would but they're both on You-Know-Who's side. No telling what the little rodent would say." Harry walked the length of the wall, tracing the delicate lines of lineage out until he noticed a name he was surprised to see.

"Why is Snape on here?"

"Turns out his Mum was a pureblood, a Prince. She married a Muggle too. I suppose Mother didn't feel the need to strike her off…she's so distantly related."

"My Dad was a pureblood right?"

"That he was."

"So that makes you related too?'

"Very, very distantly, but yes."

"Does that mean….I'm related to Snape too?" Sirius saw the grimace on the boy's face and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Were hoping it was just your sister?"

"Yeah."

"Well we can pretend he's not related. I'll strike him off myself."

"Yeah…good idea." They stared at the tapestry for a while longer before leaving. The rest of the house wasn't very eventful. There were more bedrooms and little places to hide. Sirius showed Harry his childhood room and Harry smiled at all the Quidditch posters, even if they were faded and falling down. A while later they were back downstairs, sitting in the sitting room playing a game of wizard's chess.

"You're pretty good." Harry looked up from the game board.

"Ron taught me. One of the best chess players in Gryffindor."

"Apparently not well enough. Checkmate."


	4. By Blood

By Blood

**By Blood**

Harry had been gone only a week and Irlynn was growing restless. Deep down, she couldn't stop worrying about his safety. She even longed to have visions, just to know that he was alright. She hadn't heard anything more from Snape either. She was pretty certain that was adding to her anxiety. However, she wouldn't have to wait much longer for word from him. In his small library, Snape sat, reading over his letter. It was vague but would peak her interest. He looked at the small paperweight sitting next to his ink bottle. He'd charmed it to be a portkey to his sitting room. He folded his letter once it had dried and slid the paperweight carefully inside the envelope. He'd also charmed it to react only to her touch. He looked at the droopy-eyed barn owl he'd borrowed from the school. Moments later he watched the bird grow smaller out of the window above the bookshelf in front of him.

"Irlynn you've got mail," Victoria called up the stairs. Irlynn tossed the book she'd been reading on her pillow and raced downstairs. She saw the envelope sitting on the kitchen table and noticed its odd shape. She recognized the handwriting immediately.

"It's from Dad." She tore the envelope open and pulled out the letter. She scanned it quickly, eager to see what else he'd included. She dumped the envelope over and the small object fell on the table. She looked back to the letter and saw his instructions. They seemed to stand out against the rest of the letter.

"He wants me to go visit him for the afternoon. He said he figured out why I have the visions. Can I go, Mum? I really want to know."

"What's the paperweight for"

"He says it's a portkey. It will send me right to his sitting room. No one will see me go there."

"Alright. But I want you home tonight."

"I will be. Thanks Mum!" She gave her mother a quick hug before running upstairs to change. She reappeared ten minutes later in cut off jeans and a t-shirt. She took the letter and folded it and shoved it in her pocket.

After a last look at the kitchen, she picked up the paperweight. Irlynn rolled it around a time or two in her fingers before she felt a pull behind her navel. She closed her eyes and started to feel queasy as she as pulled through space. Moments later she felt solid ground beneath her feet. She opened her eyes to see a drab looking sitting room around her. There was a couch and some chairs situated around a low table. It looked like it could use a good dusting. She set the paperweight down and slowly walked out of the room. She was about to go down the hall when she heard footsteps from below her. She held her breath and took a step or two back when a door to her right opened and Snape appeared. He looked only a little surprised to see Irlynn standing in his home.

"I'm sorry to barge in Sir…"

"You were invited."

"Right…" She tried to look past him and down the stairs but he stood so fully in the doorframe that she couldn't see anything. He noticed her neck craning and stepped aside.

"My potions laboratory."

"Oh…of course." She pulled the letter from her pocket.

"You said you found the answer?" He nodded and led her down the hallway to the library. She noticed as she walked along that he probably hadn't cleaned the place in quite some time. That was until she entered the library. It seemed less dusty and there was a decent amount of light to read by.

"Sit." She sat down immediately and watched him pull out an old-looking book. He flipped pages until he found what he wanted and sat down across from her. He seemed unsure of how to begin the conversation and she didn't blame him. Even though they had spent time together while at Hogwarts, this was different. This was his home, a place very few people saw. Even though she'd been invited, she felt almost like a trespasser.

"What did you find out?"

"Have you had any visions since leaving school?" It was as if he didn't hear here question.

"No…I wish I had. Harry is spending some time with Sirius and I can't help but think he's not safe." Snape made a noise that resembled a scoff. Snape knew that despite his intense dislike of Black, Harry was safe. Dumbledore would no doubt be convening a meeting of the Order in the coming days and that would ensure the boy was well looked after.

"Your concern is understandable but he is safe for now."

"I trust him….I just….I miss him." She let out a soft sigh but turned her attention back to the book he was holding. She could see the spine and her brow wrinkled. He handed the book to her and she flipped to the cover and read the title several times.

"I don't know anything about genetics."

"Nor do I. However, I did some extensive reading and verified the validity of this text."

"So…."

"I believe your ability was a gene passed to you from my side of the family."

"How do you figure that?' He exhaled through his nose.

"Have you heard of Legimensy?"

"I think the Headmaster mentioned something like that when I first asked him about my visions. What is it?"

"It is the ability to see into the minds of others, to manipulate thoughts, memories."

"I can't do that."

"No, however you are able to penetrate Mr. Potter's thoughts and memories are you not?'

"Yeah but not all the time…not at will."

"How does it happen?"

"When he's not really concentrating or he's scared or hurt. He sort of lets his mind wander and then I see his thoughts."

"From what I've read, I held the gene that gives you the visions."

"So then do you have them…but control it with that…"

"No. Legimensy is a skill that must be studied for months to gain mastery. Possessing the gene may have given me an advantage."

"So you have the ability…you just can't use it then."

"It would appear so. I passed the gene to you and it manifested itself."

"Do you think I can learn to control it…like I choose when I see his thoughts and memories?"

"I believe it is possible."

"When can we start?" He looked at her. She seemed eager to hone the skill. He wasn't entirely sure he could teach her what she needed to know. He would need to think about it.

"Not now. When school starts perhaps."

"That long? What if You-Know-Who attacks?"

"Then I suppose you'll see it."

"Did it say anything about why I can only see Harry's thoughts?"

"No." She looked at him, expecting an explanation but he gave her none. He looked up to see sun beginning slip beneath the bottom of the window pane.

"I believe you should return home."

"It's not that late. Please…"

"I have other matters to attend to this evening that don't concern you." He stood and took the book back from her. He set it on the table and ushered her out of the room. She looked disappointed. She had expected him to insist they begin working to hone her skill immediately. She watched him as he picked up the paperweight and tapped it several times with his wand."

"There."

"Thanks for looking into this for me. I appreciate it." She gave him a quick hug before taking the object from him. Moments later, she was standing in the front hall of her house. She walked into the kitchen to find it empty. She checked the study and the sitting room. No one appeared to be home. She made her way upstairs to find her mother folding laundry.

"I'm home, Mum."

"What did he have to say?"

"He said it was genetic. From his side of the family. He said we can work on controlling it once school starts."

"That's good. Your father is out getting food." Irlynn nodded and walked into her room.

She set the paperweight on her desk and flopped down on her bed. The way he'd dismissed her bothered her. What else could he have to do? He didn't have papers to grade. A thought was pushing at her consciousness but she tried to bat it away. Harry had said he served Lord Voldemort before Harry had defeated him. She assumed he had left. What if he hadn't? She shook her head. He couldn't still be on His side. He wouldn't support the thing that killed her mother; that killed the woman he loved. She stood up and began to pace back and forth between the desk and the doorway. She didn't noticed the door downstairs open and close until her father's voice called her down for dinner. Her eyes fell on the paperweight one last time before she went down to join her parents.


	5. Convene the Order

Convene the Order

**Convene the Order**

Harry had been with Sirius for a full two weeks when they got their first visitors. He was relieved to see Professor Lupin stop by for lunch.

"How are you doing, Harry?"

"Great. Thank you, Sir."

"I'm glad. I trust Sirius isn't leading you too far astray." Sirius just shook his head at his friend.

"I haven't let him do too much magic, Remus. Don't worry."

"Sir, are you going to be teaching again this year?"

"Oh…I don't think so Harry. Let's just say given the times, it would be best if I did not return."

"Who is going to take the post then?"

"That's up to the Headmaster." There was a loud grumble from the kitchen and they wandered in. Kreacher had roughly lain lunch out on the table and was muttering under his breath angrily. He and Sirius shared a disapproving look but the elf skulked off.

"He's still in a mood," Harry informed their guest.

"I see."

They sat and ate in silence for a while. Harry looked between the two adults and could tell they wanted to say something. He suddenly felt very unwanted. He hurriedly placed his plate in the sink and excused himself. Once he'd left Sirius let out a sigh.

"I think he suspects something."

"We'll have to tell him eventually. Wouldn't it be better if he knew before everyone arrived?" Sirius gave a slow nod.

"I'll talk to him. When are they coming?"

"Dumbledore thinks it's best if we meet tomorrow."

"Well that's not much time to plan."

"I worry that we may have assembled too late this time. He's no doubt amassing forces. You remember what it was like the last time."

"You don't have to remind me, Remus. I remember. The bloody Dementors in Azkaban never let me forget."

Upstairs, Harry paced back and forth in his room. He'd sent a letter to Irlynn and was expecting Hedwig to return with a response. They hadn't talked since he'd left and he missed her company. Harry let out a breath as he watched the sky. He hadn't heard from Ron and Hermione all summer and that annoyed him. He was fairly certain that Dobby wasn't behind it. Finally he saw something, a small dot in the sky moving towards the house. As it got closer, harry beamed. It was Hedwig. He pushed the window open as wide as it would and go and watched the agile bird sore through the window. She landed on the desk and immediately offered her leg to him. He pulled the parchment off and sat down to read her letter.

Harry,

I'm glad you are having a good time with Sirius. It's really boring here without you around. I can't wait to for you to come home. Don't feel bad about Ron and Hermione not writing to you. They haven't written to me either.

I don't know how much I can say but Dad finally told me why I have the visions. It's sort of complicated. Maybe we can talk by Floo later and I'll explain. He says he can help me control it so I can see things when I want to. He acted a little strange. You might be right. He might still be on His side. I don't know what to do if that's the case. I'd hate to have to turn him in. What would Dumbledore thing?

Well only a few more weeks and it's our birthday. Floo anytime you want to. Mum and Dad won't mind.

Irlynn

He smiled. He was glad someone had finally cleared up the mystery of her visions. His interest was even peaked about what they were. And she said something about controlling them too. He gave Hedwig some owl pellets and walked out of the room. He could still hear Lupin and Sirius moving around downstairs. It sounded as if Lupin was leaving. He made his way down just in time to bid the Professor goodbye.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again Harry." With that the werewolf disapparated from the front foyer.

"Harry, I'd like to talk to you." Sirius led the teenager into the sitting room and they took chairs facing each other.

"There's something you need to know, just so you aren't caught off guard."

"Ok. What is it?"

"During the First War, Dumbledore had a group of witches and wizards working to fight You-Know-Who. It was called the Order of the Phoenix."

"They fought Voldemort?"

"Yes. Your parents were members. So was I…and Remus. Lots of good people. Dumbledore wants to resurrect it. He thinks it 's necessary and I agree."

"Last time Voldemort had huge forces at his command and not just witches and wizards. Giants, Dementors, other forces too."

"I want to join."

"I'm afraid you're too young for that Harry."

"Why not? He's after me isn't he? I want to fight."

"Just like your Dad. Ready and willing. We can talk it over with Dumbledore."

"When are they meeting?"

'Tomorrow. Here. I wanted to let you know before everyone arrived."

"Who is coming? Are the Weasleys?"

"I don't know who will be returning." Sirius stood up and disappeared. Harry watched him go in curiosity.

"Here. I want you to have this." Harry took the photograph and looked ati. He picked out Sirius and his parents immediately.

"Everyone looks happy."

"We lost some good people after that picture was taken. That there are Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"Neville's parents?" Sirius nodded. They sat there discussing the picture for a while longer.

The following morning, Kreacher gave a loud howl of anger as the subtle pops of Apparition resounded in the foyer and sitting room. Harry threw off the covers and dressed quickly. He racked downstairs to find a group of people sitting in the kitchen. He didn't recognize most of the people sitting there. Sirius looked up from the conversation he was having with a young woman with bright pink hair to wave him over.

"Harry, this Nymphadora Tonks."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry." Harry and Tonks shook hands and Sirius moved to welcome the next wave of people that arrived.

"How do you know Sirius?" Harry asked.

"He and my Mum are cousins." Before Harry could say anything, he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. He turned and saw Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway. He smiled and walked towards them. The trio headed upstairs to leave the gathering dults to talk.

"How've you been mate?" Ron asked.

"Ok." Hermione noticed the change in his mood once they'd gotten upstairs.

"Why haven't you written?"

"We wanted to but he wouldn't let us. Said it would be too dangerous that mail could get intercepted," Hermione explained.

"Who?"

"Dumbledore."

"If he wants to keep me in the dark, why not stop the mail from Irlynn too."

"Maybe he doesn't know you're here?"

"I doubt it." They fell into silence for a while until there was a knock on the door. They all looked up to see Sirius.

"You've got a visitor on the Floo." Harry looked a little confused as he, Ron and Hermione headed back downstairs. Sirius led them to the study and left them alone. There in the fireplace was Irlynn's face.

"Hi."

"Hi. I wasn't expecting you to Floo today."

"I just wanted to talk to you face to face…"

"Well Ron and Hermione are here."

"We're sorry we couldn't write you. Dumbledore didn't think it would be safe."

"Oh. Yeah I guess it would make sense." Just then, from the kitchen an unmistakable voice rose above the others; Snape.

"Is that…"

"Sounds like it. Wonder what he's doing here."

"He can't be in the Order," Ron whispered. Irlynn looked confused.

"The Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret organization Dumbledore set up the last time Voldemort was in power. He's bringing it back."

"Maybe he's in it?"

"But it's Snape…no offense," Ron muttered. Irlynn just gave a little huff.

"They said we can't join but I don't see why not. It's me he's after. I should be able to fight."

"I agree," came the voice in the fire.

Downstairs, the kitchen was full with witches and wizards, sitting or standing. Dumbledore stood at the head of the tale and surveyed the group that had assembled. Snape stood in the back of the room, glowering at Sirius and several others. He knew that Dumbledore required his presence but he could be spending the time spying on Voldemort. He could feel his left forearm beginning to twinge. It was only a matter of time before the Dark Lord would call his followers to him.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," the elderly wizard said. His voice was commanding and strong despite the obvious emotion in his eyes.

"This is going to be just as dangerous as the last time." He paused.

"The Dark Lord is looking for something that he did not have last time. And if he is successful, I'm afraid we may not be able to stop him." Murmurs circulated through the room and Snape could feel a twinge in his gut. He knew what the Dark Lord wanted and he knew it was his own fault that it was even a consideration. Because of Snape, the Dark Lord had gained partial knowledge of the Order's most powerful weapon. This time, he would not be so naïve.


	6. Clash of the Fourteens

Clash of the Fourteens

**Clash of the Fourteens**

The end of July finally rolled around and Harry was preparing to go back to the McQuillens. He had enjoyed his time with Sirius and getting to see Ron and Hermione for a while. The Order was now in full swing, holding weekly meetings. Harry had been attentive to who was present. Snape was there sometimes but not always. It bothered him that the Potions professor was there and then not. He didn't want to say anything about it to Irlynn. He knew she'd just get mad at him for insulting her father. He tried to put those thoughts of his mind as he packed the rest of his belongings into his trunk and hauled it downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Sirius asked as he met his godson in the front foyer. Harry just nodded. He was standing in close proximity to the portrait of Mrs. Black and had no desire to make her start screaming obscenities. Together they picked up his trunk and Apparated to Ireland. They ended up in the backyard of the McQuillen household. Harry could see people in the kitchen and nearly dropped the trunk to run inside.

"Why don't I get this," Sirius offered. Harry grinned and ran through the back door. He found William, Victoria and Irlynn setting up some extra chairs around the kitchen table.

"You're back!" Irlynn exclaimed.

"Just got in." Behind them, Sirius lugged Harry's trunk through the back door.

"Afternoon."

"Here why don't I help you with that." Together, Sirius and William made their way up to Harry's bedroom.

"Mum, who are all the chairs for?"

"Well we thought it would be nice to invite Ron and Hermione too."

"They didn't say anything about coming."

"We just invited them this morning."

"When do they get here?"

"It's not like you haven't seem them since school let out," Irlynn teased.

"What about Snape? When is he arriving?"

"Don't know. He said he'd stop by some time but wasn't really specific. He's got something he is doing for Dumbledore he said."

"Oh…yeah…the Order."

"Why don't you two go spend some time together. I think we'll start the party in an hour or so," Victoria explained.

Harry and Irlynn headed upstairs and ended up in her room. They lay down on her bed and stared out the window for a while. This summer felt markedly different from previous years. It wasn't just because they had spent nearly a month apart. It was the change in the air, the fact that was real danger looming all around them. And they were growing up. They were almost fourteen years old.

"So how are your friends?"

"Fine. It's harder to get everyone together. I hate to say it but we're sort of drifting apart since we rarely see each other."

"How often do you write them during the year?"

"I've sort of stopped writing them much…it lasted only through first year really. Maybe I should start writing again…trying to tell about what's going on."

"Be careful what you tell them. Somehow I don't think the Ministry would appreciate Muggles knowing about magic."

"Don't give me a lecture on the Ministry. They're just a bunch of idiots."

"I won't argue with you there."

They fell silent again until voices rose from sitting room. They were unmistakable; Sirius and Snape. Both teens were on their feet and down the stairs in a matter of seconds. They would do their best to save William and Victoria the pain of their merciless squabbling. For two grown men, they acted more like children most of the time.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Sirius boomed.

"It's none of your business, Black."

"You're not the only one in the bloody Order. Dumbledore expects us to share information." Just then they both noticed Harry and Irlynn standing in the doorway. The each took a step back and tried to ignore each other. Irlynn walked over to Severe\us and gave him a quick hug. She knew how he felt about hugs but she hadn't seen him in a while.

"Thanks for coming."

"I said I would attend."

"I'm glad you could make it…with all the stuff you're doing. Do you want some tea? Do Mum and Dad know you're here?"

"How could they miss the greasy git?" Both Irlynn and Severus fixed Sirius with a lethal stare. It was then that he took notice just how much Irlynn could resemble her father.

Just then, the back door opened and several sets of footsteps sounded. Moments later, William, Victoria, Hermione and Ron entered the sitting room.

"Oh good, we're all here. Is anyone hungry?"

"Mum…they just got here…can't they sit down first?" Victoria fixed her daughter with a firm look but allowed their guests to take seats before bringing out a tray of little tarts and cakes. They would do presents in a little while. Harry eyed Snape every now and then as they sat around talking quietly. They could all sense the tension between Sirius and Snape. It was so palpable you could cut it with the handle of a spoon.

"Presents!" Will called, bringing in several boxes. Victoria followed him with a very oddly shaped bundle in her arms. They distributed the gifts between Harry and Irlynn. Irlynn glanced over at Snape, expecting something small, if at all. He pushed a rather large box to her. Harry looked at her.

"You go first." He was intrigued by Snape's present as were Ron and Hermione. She tentatively opened the box to find a small stone basin inside. Her brow furrowed as she looked at her biological father.

"It is a penseve. It allows you to store memories. I believe it will be useful once you have learned to control your gift." She smiled.

"Thanks Dad. It's perfect." She waited while Harry opened the present from Sirius. It was fairly obvious to Ron and Harry what it was but Harry acted surprised anyway.

"Wicked! A new broom! Thank, Sirius."

"I figured you might need a new one for the season."

Harry and Irlynn spent the rest of the time, opening resents at the same time. It was a lot of new clothes and dress robes for school from William and Victoria. Hermione had given them each a book. That wasn't a surprise. Ron gave them both a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Careful, there might be earwax in there."

"Thanks…I'll be sure to look." Irlynn looked a little disgusted. Harry just laughed and set the bag aside with the rest of the gifts. It had been a mostly satisfying birthday. He had his sister nd his godfather with him and his best friends. He had even managed to tolerate Snape for the most part. The only thing that would have made it better was if his parents had been there. He knew it couldn't happen but there was still a part that longed for it to come true, even for just a day. He saw the same look in Irlynn's eyes as she looked at the penseve sitting it's little box.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Victoria offered. Voices replied with various forms of 'yes' and 'thank you'. William followed his wife into the kitchen and placed a hand on her lower back.

"I think it went well."

"I just feel bad for the children. I have never seen such hostility between two people. You'd think they would have outgrown the petty arguing. You could hear them all the way in the back yard." She set a pot of water on the stove to boil and pulled down several mugs.

"I don't try to figure it out, darling. They seem to be tolerating each other for the evening. I've no doubt it's for Harry and Irlynn but they are at least capable of being courteous."

"I just worry. I feel like she's growing up so fast and there are things we just can't be a part of in her life now."

"I know." Just then the kettle began to whistle loudly, billowing a puff of steam in the air. She poured the tea and together they carried the mugs back into the other room.

A short while later, Ron and Hermione headed out. Mrs. Weasley had told them they couldn't stay too late. They said their goodbyes and stepped through the Floo. Shortly thereafter Snape stood as well to leave. Irlynn followed him out to the back door and gave him another hug, this time firmer and tighter. He even returned the gesture slightly.

"Thanks for the present. I really do appreciate it." He gave a nod and disappeared. When she returned to the sitting room she found Harry running his fingers lovingly over the new broom.

"Boys and their toys."

"You just don't understand."

"Let me know when you first ride it. I want to know how it handles," Sirius said.

"Maybe I can come by before the term starts and we could have a go around the house?"

"Flying indoors…somehow I think dear old Kreacher would have a fit."

"Perfect."

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Bidding goodbye to the McQuillens, Sirius too disappeared from sight.


	7. Ministry Involvement

Ministry Involvement

**Ministry Involvement**

August unfolded into a wet and rainy mess in London. People contented themselves to stay inside and avoid the drenching downpours when they could. That meant that Ron and Hermione's visits to 12 Grimmauld Place were less frequent. They hadn't seen Harry or Irlynn since their birthday gathering a week or so ago. Presently Dumbledore sat in his office, looking lost in thought. If he noticed the small fire in the grate blaze and deposit the rotund form of Cornelius Fudge he gave no indication. He was reading a book he found lying around in the library with mild interest.

"Dumbledore." Fudge's voice wobbled with uncertainty. He was afraid of the elderly wizard sitting behind the desk. Despite his constant assurances that he was not interested in the Minister's job, Fudge still believed that Dumbledore was after him.

"Yes Minister?" He didn't look up from the book.

"I wish to speak with you. It is an important matter." Dumbledore set the book down and looked at the man on the other side of the desk with that signature twinkle in his eyes.

"Please, sit. Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes, thank you." Dumbledore rose to pour the piping hot liquid into two cups. Fudge picked up the cup and fiddled with it for a moment before taking a sip.

"What is it you need to discuss, Fudge?"

"The post for Defense against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore set his cup down on the saucer with a small 'clink' and looked at the man across from him. He ha d anticipated such a move by the Ministry to quell any teaching to the contrary of what the Ministry believed.

"Am I to assume you have a suggestion for the position now that Professor Lupin has resigned?" Fudge cleared his throat. He hadn't been thrilled with a werewolf teaching but he'd kept this mouth shut about it.

"Well…" he cleared his throat "yes."

"I assure you Minister I have found someone very qualified to take over the position."

Fudge looked taken aback. How could Dumbledore appoint someone else without Ministry approval?

"I…I haven't met this person, Dumbledore. These children's education is of the utmost importance to the Ministry."

"Actually you have on many occasions."

"I…I have? But who?" Dumbledore smiled and that twinkle seemed to double in intensity.

"Severus Snape."

"Snape? You have to be joking. You can't give him the position!"

"He is qualified and has been very diligent in seeking the position."

"A former Death Eater. It's absurd, Dumbledore."

"Do I detect fear Cornelius?" Fudge tried to shake his head but it was obvious he was indeed frightened.

"It sounds as if you believe there is threat out there."

"Now you're just putting words in my mouth."

"My apologies, Minister. It was not my intention."

"But…if you give the position to Snape who will teach Potions? Surely he would be better suited to remain in that position."

"I have already begun looking for Severus' replacement."

"May I suggest someone?"

"Of course."

"Dolores Jane Umbridge. My Undersecretary. She is very qualified you see."

"Ah yes, Dolores. I believe I've met her." Fudge nodded.

"I shall keep her in mind. If that is all, Minister I have some other tasks to complete to get ready for the school term."

"Yes, alright. I will leave you to that. I want an answer on those positions by the end of the week." Dumbledore just nodded before Fudge stepped back into the fire.

Dumbledore looked at the barely touched cup of tea and shook his head.

This would not be easy. He would need to inform Severus of his post change immediately. He knew Snape would be pleased. He'd been seeking the position since he joined the staff of Hogwarts. Discarding the tea, Dumbledore donned a traveling cloak and headed outside. He trudged through the soppy grounds of the school to just beyond the border of the property. Looking back at the castle he disappeared with a 'pop'. He reappeared moments later outside the house on Spinner's End. He knocked several times but seemed to get no answer. The elderly man waited a few moments and tried again. Still no answer. Letting out a breath, Dumbledore tried the door handle. It was locked but he could easily open it. It didn't make sense for him to wait in the rain. So he unlocked the door with the flick of his wand and took a seat in the sitting room.

A short time later, Snape appeared in the front foyer. He could sense someone in his house and drew his wand. He rounded the corner to see the Headmaster seated comfortably on the couch.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you Severus." Snape disappeared from view for a moment. He let out a loud grumble from the front hall. He'd found the door unlocked.

"You had no right to barge into my home uninvited."

"I apologize, Severus however I wasn't aware you would be gone this afternoon. It didn't seem wise to stand about in the rain waiting."

"I had things to attend to." He still seemed peeved that Dumbledore ha seen fit to simply enter his home without permission.

"I do apologize for the intrusion but I believe what I am going to tell you is going to brighten your mood."

"I don't believe so."

"I've made my decision on the Defense post."

"What half-breed mongrel have you swept out from under a rock this time?" Dumbledore didn't seem insulted by Snape's words. He simply sat where he was and waited for Snape's rant to finish.

"I have given the post to you, Severus." Snape's eyes bulged. Had he heard right? Had Dumbledore finally granted him the post?

"What?"

"I believe given the current situation in our world, you would be best suited for the position. You remain in His closest circle. You know what will be needed to defend themselves against Lord Voldemort's forces."

Snape looked at the man sitting on his couch with a puzzled expression. He had finally resigned himself to the fact that Dumbledore would never grant him the position and yet he was, doing just that. He knew he should thank the Headmaster, be satisfied that his one desire had finally come true but he just stood there.

"My replacement?" Of all the things he could have said, _that_ was what he could come up with? He couldn't give a damn who replaced him in the Potions classroom. Certainly he'd grown accustomed to the job and what it entailed but he was certain Dumbledore could find someone at least partially qualified to take over.

Dumbledore knew Snape wasn't all that interested but he answered his question nonetheless.

"I have not made a decision yet. The Minister has asked me to consider a candidate from his own office to fill the position."

"What would a bunch of bureaucratic idiots know about teaching a class?"

"Severus, need I remind you we must keep on the Ministry's good side right now."

"Dumbledore, Fudge is a bumbling halfwit who's scared of his own shadow. He's not going to concede that the Dark Lord's return has actually occurred. It's too unsettling."

"Unfortunately if we wish to keep our hold on the school, we're going to have to appease them somehow."

"I don't think allowing a Ministry lowlife to teach is going to be safe."

"No, I agree. I have one other individual in mind." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I believe you remember Horace Slughorn?"

"You think he's safer than a Ministry appointee?"

"I know how he works, Severus. And I believe he may have information that I require. I is better to keep him close."

"Perhaps you should humor the Ministry by interviewing their candidate."

"Precisely."

"Now, do you have anything new to report?"

"The Dark Lord is searching for the hiding place. He's not found it yet but he is getting close. You should establish a continuous patrol just in case."

"Thank you. I will inform the Order in the morning."

"Oh, how was your visit to Ireland?" Snape stood still. He shouldn't have been surprised that the Headmaster knew of his late July visit to Irlynn.

"Fine. She was very appreciative of the gift."

"What did you get her?"

"A penseve."

"I a wise present. I trust you'll teach her how to use it?"

"Obviously." He had slipped into the tone he used with his students.

"I will instruct her when we begin her lessons to hone her ability."

"Very good. I trust I don't need to remind you of the danger she is in."

"You do not. The Dark Lord is still unaware of her existence or her importance. I intend to keep it that way."

They stared at each other for a moment or two more before Dumbledore stood up and gathered his traveling cloak about him. Snape stood back to let the man pass and walk out the front door. A large burst of lightning struck from the sky, illuminating the Headmaster's features.

"Good day, Severus." With that he had disappeared with a pop into the brutal rain.


	8. Keeping Watch

Keeping Watch

**Keeping Watch**

The following morning, the Order gathered at 12 Grimmauld Place. Everyone squeezed around the kitchen table, taking up what had become their usual places and waited for Dumbledore to arrive. It was not like him to be late for a meeting, especially when he'd made it clear in his owl that it was an urgent matter they needed to discuss. Snape stood off the side as usual, glaring contemptuously at Sirius. Whispers were circulating around the table when suddenly Dumbledore appeared at the head of the table.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," he began. The murmuring died down immediately.

"What is it, Dumbledore?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Severus has informed me that Lord Voldemort is searching for what he didn't have last time." Faces around the room paled a little. Not many of the members knew the exact nature of what the Dark Lord was after but Dumbledore had impressed upon them that it was important and must be kept out of His hands at all times.

"What can we do?" a chorus of voices asked. Dumbledore held a hand up to keep them quiet.

"He has not learned the location of it but we must be prepared for when he does. He will no doubt attempt to gain access to it."

"Albus what do we need to do?"

"I want each of the take a shift beginning immediately at a guard post. What the Dark Lord seeks is in the Ministry."

"I'll go, Dumbledore. Fudge won't suspect anything if I am there," Arthur volunteered.

"Thank you, Arthur." Dumbledore's face turned grim and his gaze fell on Snape.

"This will not be an easy task. I am certain that the Lord Voldemort will eventually locate what he seeks."

"I will do what I can to delay his discovery," Snape drawled from the back of the kitchen.

"Thank you for your confidence, Severus." With that, the group was dismissed and people began to disperse, discussing guard schedules. Molly and Arthur argued quietly in the corner. Severus was about to make his exit when Sirius blocked his path.

"You really going to keep him from whatever it is he's after?"

"You may not believe my intentions, Black but I assure you he will not learn of it's location easily." Sirius just nodded his head.

"Good."

"Your godson is not the only one in danger if he finds it." A look of understanding passed between them and Sirius stepped aside. Snape disappeared with a pop. Sirius heaved a sigh and looked around at the rest of the people still crammed in the kitchen. It felt so familiar that he half expected James and Lily to be there sometimes.

When Snape reappeared in his own sitting room, the sun was making little patterns on the table. He sunk onto the couch and ran a hand over his eyes. It was growing increasingly difficult to deflect the Dark Lord's search for the weapon he didn't have the first time around. He was also finding harder to keep Pettigrew's mouth shut about Irlynn. He had been successful so far but his magic would only last so long. He could have used the Imperius Curse but he hadn't. Snape had used a modified memory charm. Just as the Snape got comfortable, his left forearm burned with a sharp intensity. Severus pushed his sleeve up to see the Dark Mark singed jet black against his milky white skin. He was being summoned.

Snape reappeared minutes later in the elegant front foyer of a mansion. He looked around and immediately recognized it as the Malfoy residence. He was slightly surprised that the Dark Lord had chosen the home of a follower to hold a meeting. Still, he followed the other guests into a large room and took seats, waiting for their master to speak.

"My faithful followers," Voldemort began, letting his snake slither up his arm and coil around his neck. She seemed to survey the group with mild interest, searching each of them for any disloyalty.

"The time has come to begin strengthening our forces. We must show the Ministry that we are not a figment of their imagination." Snape sat in back and tried to convey as little emotion as possible. He was waiting for Voldemort to mention the search for the weapon. The Dark Lord rambled on in a grandiose tone about his plans to overtake the Wizarding World. Snape had started to tune it out when he heard his name being called.

"Severus, what news do you have to report?" Snape looked at up at the pale figure in the front of the room and stood up.

"Dumbledore suspects something and has ordered protection. I believe I can locate it if I offer to take a guard shift."

"Good. Do it quickly. The sooner we possess it, the sooner the boy shall fall." Snape just gave a short nod and sat back down. Voldemort talked for a few minutes before dispersing his followers to wreak their havoc. Snape had turned his attention to Wormtail. That dazed look he had when under a spell had worn off and he was racing forward towards Voldemort. Snape covered the distance of the room in a few quick strides to keep an ear out.

"What is it, Wormtail?"

"I…I…there is something I must tell you, Master." He could feel Snape peering down his neck and it made him twitchy.

"What is it? Out with it?"

"It's about the boy." Snape could see the anger welling up behind those snake-like red eyes and he gripped his wand at the hem of his sleeve. He would hex the filthy rodent in a heartbeat if he revealed too much. Voldemort pulled his wand from his robes and pressed it firmly to Pettigrew's throat.

"Speak or I will force it from you, Wormtail."

"He…he has a sister." Snape's pulse quickened to a thundering pace and he could feel the blood pumping in his ears. He had to stop this before Pettigrew said too much. He couldn't protect her if Voldemort knew that Irlynn was his child. With a minute flick of his wrist Snape hit the pudgy, balding wizard with a familiar spell. He looked confused and slowly backed away from his Master.

"A sister? Impossible."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"What do you now, Wormtail? Come, tell me everything." His tone seemed so inviting that Pettigrew couldn't resist.

"She…is his twin." Snape looked appalled. How could he remember these details? The spell should block any knowledge he possessed. Perhaps he had cast it incorrectly or its strength was wearing thin? Regardless, this line of questioning had to stop now. He aimed his wand as discreetly as he could and cast another spell. Voldemort didn't indicate that he noticed the change in Wormtail.

"How very interesting. We will have to find this sister. She may prove useful." Pettigrew just nodded clumsily. He had no idea what the Dark Lord was talking about. Snape's spell had been effective the second time around. Voldemort turned his attention away from the bumbling man and spotted Snape standing there.

"What do you know about this…sister?"

"Nothing, my Lord. There is only one Potter at the school."

"Dumbledore is a clever man. He has hidden this secret well."

"Indeed." Snape took the chance to step out. He had to inform Dumbledore that things had changed. When he returned home, he proceeded to his study and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He sat down and the quill moved over the parchment so fast he was subconsciously afraid he would smudge the ink.

_Dumbledore,_

_I have failed. The Dark Lord knows of Irlynn's existence. His knowledge is limited. I was able to control Pettigrew from saying too much however he knows she is Mr. Potter's twin. He is intent on finding her, as a means to get to Mr. Potter._

_I will do what I can to keep him from her as long as I can. I would ask that you move her out of her parents' home for the remainder of the summer. She will not be safe there. While I am not pleased this idea, perhaps you should move both she and Mr. Potter to the protection of the Order at Grimmauld Place. The Dark Lord is unaware of the house and they would be well guarded._

_He is still unaware of the location o the weapon but he is getting anxious. It is only a matter of time before he finds out._

_Severus_

He let the ink dry before folding it and stuffing it into an envelope. He would deliver the message to Dumbledore personally. There was too much chance it would be intercepted by an unfavorable party. He walked back to the sitting room and lit a fire. In a flurry of Floo powder and green flames, he stepped through to the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was just coming in through the door.

"Severus."

"It's urgent." He set the letter on the Headmaster's desk and stepped back through the fire before Dumbledore could say anything more. Albus picked up the envelope and took out the parchment. He sat down to read the contents. He was perplexed by the fact that Snape had delivered a message in this manner. When he finished reading, he let out a breath. Things were definitely changing.


	9. In Darkness

In Darkness

**In Darkness**

That evening, Dumbledore paced back and forth anxiously in his office. He could tell Snape was concerned with the safety of Irlynn and Harry. He could understand the worry but he was hesitant to take them out of the custody of the McQuillens. The Headmaster had no desire to butt heads with Harry again as he did the year before. Still, it would prove a safer course of action if he moved them and perhaps he wouldn't complain if his sister joined him. Letting out a slow breath, the silver bearded wizard set about making the arrangements. They would be moved the following night.

In Ireland, Harry and Irlynn sat out in the back yard staring up at the twinkling sky. They'd fallen back into a comfortable pattern and Harry was glad to be back. He'd missed the open sky.

"What are you thinking about?" Irlynn had rolled over onto her elbow and was watching his face as he took in the stars.

"Voldemort is out there somewhere right now…and that scares me."

"It scares me too." From the back door, William appeared and called to them.

"You two better come in now." He and Victoria had been reluctant to let them stay out very late since Harry had gotten back. They could sense the growing unease in the world now that Voldemort was back and they were concerned for Harry and Irlynn's safety. The two fourteen-year-olds rolled their eyes but got up and followed William inside.

"Mum, when are we going to get our school stuff?" Irlynn called.

"Next week I suppose. Your letters haven't come yet."

"That's strange," Harry muttered.

The rest of the evening passed calmly and uneventfully enough. William sat in the den doing work and Victoria sat on the couch in the sitting room reading the newspaper. Harry wandered the house aimlessly. He had an anxious feeling in his gut and he couldn't shake it. He ended up in his bedroom and lay down on his bed.

Without realizing it, he'd let his mind wander and was thinking back to the time he'd spent with Sirius that summer. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the door next to his open or the footsteps cross the threshold into his room. He only came back to reality when he felt his arm being shaken like a rag doll.

"Huh? What?" He sat up and looked at Irlynn. She looked annoyed.

"I really wish I could control this stupid ability."

"What are you talking about?"

"You let your mind slip. One minute I'm reading and the next I see you running around with Ron and Hermione."

"Oh…sorry…didn't mean to." She shook her head and sat down next to him.

"I just don't get why he couldn't teach me to control it now. Knowing what it is now and knowing he can help and that he isn't….it's really annoying."

"Guess he's busy."

"Yeah but won't he be even busier once the school term starts?" Harry just shrugged. He had his own problems to worry about.

The next evening, Tonks, Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt gathered at 12 Grimmauld Place to plan their rescue attempt. They knew it would be too dangerous to use the Floo Network in case Voldemort had people monitoring it. They could attempt to Apparate but it might be too cumbersome with trunks and animals.

"Why don't we just fly?" Kingsley recommended.

"I suppose that would work…but wouldn't we be seen?" Lupin replied.

"Invisibility Charm." The two men looked over at Tonks.

"It could work. We'd have to do something about their trunks though…"

"What about a portkey?" The trio looked over at Sirius.

"It's a bit late to make one, don't you think Sirius?"

"Why? You could always use it to transport their belongings here. I'll do it if you like."

"Thanks," Tonks said, giving her relative a smile. Her hair shimmered a light pink for a minute before returning to the usual purple.

They gathered their brooms together and just as they were about to leave, Snape burst through the front door.

"You know there's a door there for a reason, Snape," Sirius snapped in irritation. His tone had brought his mother's portrait to life and she was shouting obscenities at the people in the front hall.

"I am going with you."

"Dumbledore didn't say anything…" Remus began.

"Someone will need to explain this to Ms. McQuillen's parents." He wasn't going to admit to these people that he was concerned for his daughter's well-being. He wasn't going to risk showing emotion around them. Sirius gave a low grumble but no one else objected.

Together, the quartet disappeared from the front hall of the house. Moments later they reappeared in the back yard of the McQuillen residence. Kingsley walked up to the door and jiggled the handle. It was open. They walked in as if they owned the place and set about their tasks. Both William and Victoria had heard the noise and were in the kitchen within minutes.

"What's going on? Who are you people?" Victoria demanded. Severus stepped forward to explain.

"Dumbledore sent them."

"For what? Where are they going?"

Upstairs, the doors to both Irlynn and Harry's rooms opened to meet the Order members. Harry recognized Tonks immediately. Irlynn had her wand at the ready. It was then that Harry spotted Sirius.

"Sirius, what's going on?"

"Pack your things. Both of you. We're leaving immediately," Sirius answered. Irlynn looked confused, her wand still raised at the intruders.

"We're with the Order. Dumbledore sent us," Tonks tried to reassure Irlynn. The fourteen-year-old glanced at her brother and he gave a nod. She lowered her wand and returned to her room.

"I don't understand. What do you mean they aren't safe?" William demanded downstairs.

"The Dark Lord has come into the knowledge that Irlynn exists. The Headmaster believes it best to move them both to a safer location, one not easily accessible," Snape drawled. He had no intention of telling them he had allowed the Dark Lord to gain the information.

"What does he know? How did he find out?" Victoria gasped.

"One of his followers had been spying in Hogwarts. The man who got the Potters killed. I was able to keep the information limited. But now that he knws she is alive, he will hunt her down."

"Alright…but you're sure they will be safe where they are going?"

"Yes." Just then footsteps sounded on the stairs and Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley appeared followed by Harry and Irlynn. Sirius had already disappeared with their trunks and owl cages.

"What's going on? No one's told us anything," Irlynn demanded. She was looking directly at Snape.

"You are not safe here anymore." She turned white. At that same moment, Harry's cheeks grew warm and fiery with anger.

"He knows…" Irlynn rasped. Victoria pulled the young woman to her chest and gave her a firm hug.

"You'll be fine. Both of you. Just do what they tell you and write to us."

"Mum…I…I love you."

"I know you do. Now go on. We don't want to keep them all waiting." She let go Irlynn and pulled Harry to her as well.

"Be careful."

"We will, Mum. The Order is full of good people."

The McQuillens watched the party of five walk out to the backyard and fly off on brooms. Snape stood there watching for a moment or two as well. He knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort would come after William and Victoria as well. He turned to them and cleared his throat.

"I think it best if I place a few security charms around your property. It should repel anyone looking for you via magical means for a while."

William's voice was gruff when he spoke. "Thank you." Severus merely gave a nod and set to working on the spells. He would have placed them under the Fidelius Charm but he didn't believe the situation was dire enough to need such a measure.

"You should be protected. The charms run to just before the back edge of your property. I have left enough space to Apparate from. Once I am gone it will extend to just beyond the tree line."

"We really appreciate what you're doing for us. Please, keep Irlynn safe."

"I will do all that I can."

He walked to the edge of the property line and disappeared. On cue, the spell shimmered and twisted in a pale silvery light to just beyond the trees. He reappeared in Hogsmeade Village. As quickly as he could, he began to trek up to the school. He wanted to be the first to tell Dumbledore that all had gone well. He reached the castle and was halfway to the Headmaster's office when Albus walked out of one of the Transfiguration classrooms.

"Severus." Snape stopped and turned to face the Headmaster.

"Everything went according to plan. They should be arriving at Headquarters within the hour."

"Good. Thank you for accompanying them. I am sure the McQuillens were grateful."

"They understood the severity of the situation. I look the liberty of placing several security charms around their property to hinder the Dark Lord's search for a few weeks."

"A wise move. Let us hope we can keep them safe when they return to Hogwarts." The two men shared a look before parting ways.


	10. Protective Custody

Protective Custody

**Protective Custody**

Morning dawned and the occupants of 12 Grimmauld Place began to stir. Harry and Irlynn had been given room the night before and had settled in before crashing. Sirius and the other Order members all sat in the den discussing security arrangements long into the early hours of the morning. Harry was the first one down to the kitchen. He just sat at the table and stared at his surroundings. He didn't feel out of place but he didn't feel entirely welcome, like he had before. Something was making everything tense. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear someone enter room until a chair scraped on the stone floor next to him. He looked up to see Lupin.

"Morning, Professor."

"Good Morning, Harry. Sleep well?"

"I guess so. Last night was sort of a blur."

"All you need to know is you're safe here."

"I know…but what about Mum and Dad? Are they safe?" Remus looked unsure. He didn't know about the spells and charms Snape had cast.

"I'm sure they are." Harry gave a meek nod and looked around for Kreacher.

"Kreacher!" he called. There was no response.

"He's probably locked himself in a cupboard fondling one of Mrs. Black's socks," he added.

Upstairs, Irlynn sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She hadn't slept well the night before, despite the excitement taking a lot out of her. She was worried about her parents. They were just Muggles. They couldn't protect themselves from wizards, especially not dark ones like Voldemort and his followers. Snape would know if they were safe. She climbed out of bed and found a piece of parchment and a quill lying on the desk along the right wall. She began to write.

_Dad,_

_I know everything has gotten turned upside down now that You-Know-Who knows about me. But…I'm worried about Mum and Dad…are they safe? They can't protect themselves against magic. Please keep them safe._

_Irlynn_

She dressed as the ink dried and couldn't help but feel a tenseness somewhere deep inside her. What if she couldn't send the letter? Was it safe to send mail still? She grabbed the parchment and raced downstairs. Sirius had joined Remus and Harry at the table by now and the three of them had managed to cook up some eggs and bacon and toast with jam.

"Morning,' Harry greeted. He looked more awake now that he had food in his stomach.

"Morning." She took the plate of food that Remus pushed at her and took a seat next to her brother.

"What's that?" Harry had already reached for the letter. Irlynn rolled her eyes.

"Just a letter. Not your business." She looked over at Remus.

"Is it ok to send a letter to my Dad?"

"I don't think it's safe. You-Know-Who could track it back to Ireland."

"Uh…no…I meant Professor Snape."

"Oh…well there is an Order meeting this evening. I believe he'll be in attendance. You could talk to him then," Remus replied.

In the sitting room, Tonks and Kingsley stood by the fireplace, looking expectantly. A small fire had been lit and the flames took on a greenish tint. Moments later, the large, awkward form of Alastor Moody stepped from the hearth.

"Good morning, Alastor," Kingsley greeted. Moody just gave a grunt.

"Where are they?"

"In the kitchen eating some breakfast."

"Right then." Moody clomped into the kitchen, eliciting gasps from both Harry and Irlynn. Tonks rushed into, nearly knocking over the saucepan of leftover eggs off the stove as she went to introduce their newest guest. Sirius grabbed the pan just in time.

"Harry, Irlynn this is Alastor Moody. One of the best Aurors there is." Harry stared up at Moody's rather unattractive features; his nose had a piece missing. Irlynn's eyes fell on the eye whizzing around in its socket ever which way.

"I'll be your guard until you return to Hogwarts. Best not do anything funny." Harry and Irlynn shared a nervous glance.

"Yes, Sir," they answered in unison.

Far away in a large flat, Dumbledore appeared and looked around. The house seemed more disheveled than when he'd last been there. Of course he hadn't had reason to visit this particular person recently. One thing he noticed was that the front door was off its hinges.

"How odd." He approached the house with caution, wand a wrist flick away. As soon as he crossed the threshold he could sense there was something amiss. He surveyed the front foyer and then took a turn to the right to go down to the master bedroom and the library. Everything looked as if it had been picked over. With quickening steps, Albus returned to the front of the house and looked at the sitting room. It was by far worse off than the rest of the place. Dumbledore took a step or two into the room and took a critical look around. His blue gaze landed on what appeared to b ea large, squishy armchair.

"Horace." Nothing happened at first. Dumbledore let out a small sigh and flicked his hand at the faux piece of furniture. Instantly it became the very bewildered and annoyed from of Horace Slughorn.

"Dumbledore? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to speak with you. However I believe we have more pressing matters…such as why your home is torn apart." Slughorn cleared his throat and looked around.

"I did overdo it a bit didn't i?"

"You did this?"

"I didn't want anyone looking for me. I thought maybe if I tore the place up a little and hid, people would assume I'd left town or something…dangerous times that we're in and all."

"Yes, I see. Well no one is after you and I do need to speak with you about an important matter." Slughorn nodded and pushed some fallen ceiling off a chair so Dumbledore could sit.

"What is it?"

"I would like you to return to Hogwarts and take up your post as Potions Master." Slughorn blinked at him in surprise.

"You lose your current one?"

"In a sense, yes. I've given him a new position."

"Well…I don't know. It's all very complicated now isn't it, Dumbledore? You-Know-Who is back and…well maybe I don't feel safe."

"You'd be perfectly safe at the school, you know that."

"I have interviewed the Ministry's candidate out of courtesy. I would very much prefer you in the position over her."

"Who'd they send."

"Dolores Umbridge. Fudge's Undersecretary."

"I don't trust the Ministry. Not one bit."

"I have to keep up appearances. Now, I'll give you a few days to decide. But I need an answer soon, Horace."

"Oh alright, fine. You've got me. But…has Snape been keeping up the proper curriculum?"

"Of course. You'll find the Potions stores to be in immaculate condition. He's very organized."

"Good, good. Term begins first of September still?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Horace." With that, Dumbledore stood and walked out of the house. He moved a few paces from the doorframe and disappeared. He had a meeting to attend.

When evening rolled around, Harry and Irlynn were ushered out of the kitchen while the Order convened. The roamed the house, being extra quiet around the portrait of Mrs. Black. Harry showed Irlynn Sirius' old room and they wandered through the large library as well.

"Hermione would have loved this," Irlynn laughed as the browsed the multitude of shelves.

"Yeah…she did when she was here earlier." She just shook her head and walked out. She ended up in the tapestry room. Her eyes fell on the intricate patterns and the generations of names. Harry followed soon after. He'd managed to find James Potter on the tapestry, albeit he was very far from Sirius.

"This is…impressive."

"Sirius doesn't like ti much. He was burned out when he was 16." Harry pointed to the spot where Sirius' name had once been.

"Why?"

"He ran away…went and lived with my Dad."

"Oh." She began to walk the length of the wall, tracing names and lineages until she landed on a familiar name.

"Dad's Mum was a pureblood."

"Yeah….kind of still creeps me out that I'm sort of related to him."

"You're such a big baby."

"Am not."

"Whatever." She paused and listened. The voices downstairs were getting louder and more spread out.

"I think the meeting is over. Come on."

They made their way downstairs to see people milling about and heading out for the evening. Moody stood by the fireplace, his magical eye looking at them through the back of his head.

"I'll be back," Irlynn said and headed for the kitchen. She found Dumbledore and Snape in conversation.

"Sir." They both looked at her.

"Dad…can I talk to you?" Dumbledore gave them both a smile and walked away.

"Are…are my parents safe?"

"Yes. I placed several protective charms on the property before I left last night."

"Thank you." She gave him a quick hug but let go before anyone else could see the exchange of affection.


	11. Walls of Stone

Walls of Stone

**Walls of Stone**

August was nearing its end and Harry and Irlynn were growing restless. They'd had limited communication with anyone from their world, even Ron and Hermione and they were starting to get antsy. They hadn't even been allowed to go to Diagon Alley to get their school things. They'd gotten up one morning and found the required texts for fourth year sitting in two neat piles on the kitchen table.

"Who bought these?" Irlynn asked as Sirius walked in.

"I think Dumbledore did."

"But…we can't even go out and buy our own books. This is…" Harry knew he was overacting but he was going stir crazy being inside. Moody had felt it too dangerous for him to even go outside and fly around at a low altitude on his broom from Sirius.

"I know you two are getting a little cramped being inside all the time but you go back to school in a couple days. You'll feel better once you're there."

"I don't know if that's true. I mean Voldemort is still out there, still looking for us."

"That's not the only thing he's looking for," Sirius muttered under his breath. Both Harry and Irlynn fixed him with confused glances.

"Never mind. Eat up. I've got a surprise for you." They shrugged and pushed the books aside. A short time later they sat down with plates of slightly burnt eggs and toast. Sirius watched them eat and ducked out to check the rest of the house. Moody had been on a guard shift at the Ministry the previous night and it appeared he wasn't here yet. They would have time to slip away just for a little while.

"You two finished yet?"

"Yeah…what's wrong, Sirius?"

"Nothing. Come on. Out the back."

"Where are we going?" Irlynn questioned. Sirius didn't answer. He simply looked around again before transforming into his Animagus form. He gave a bark and wagged his tail until Harry's eyes lit up.

"Come on." He grabbed Irlynn by the wrist and they snuck around the side of the house and out onto the street. It was empty. They began to walk up the street away from the house, feeling the warm sun on their faces. Sirius panted as he walked between them. They were all glad to be outside, to stretch their legs and get some fresh air. Somewhere behind them another dog barked. They wandered around the neighborhood for a good half hour before there was a distinct 'pop' behind them. Both teens felt that uneasy feeling of being penetrated by Moody's magical eye. They stopped walking and slowly turned around.

"I told you two to not leave the house," he growled out.

"We were just taking Sirius for a walk." The man gazed down at the large furry dog. Sirius gave a bark.

"You should know better, Padfoot. Dumbledore won't be happy about this. Come on the lot of you. Back inside, now."

They trudged back up to the house, suddenly feeling grateful to be heading back inside out of the sun. It had risen higher in the sky and the temperature had risen a few degrees. They returned to the kitchen to gather their books. Once they'd left, Sirius returned to his human form.

"Oh come off it Moody. We were just going for a walk. It's harmless and no one noticed. No Dark Mark above the house. Nothing."

"It was irresponsible."

"It's what godparents are for, Alastor. Honestly, they could do with some fresh air instead of being locked up day and night like prisoners. And for that matter, so could I. I'm a free man. What's got Dumbledore in a fit to keep me locked in too?" Moody just grumbled and walked away.

The next few days passed by agonizingly slow for Harry and Irlynn. They'd both already packed their trunks to go back to school and had exhausted every option of fun in the house. They'd read everything they cared to in the library and spied on Order meetings with little success. Finally, August thirty-first arrived and both were up at the crack of dawn. They ate in silence and waited for Tonks and Moody to arrive to escort them to the train station.

"You two ready?" Both Harry and Irlynn jumped as Tonks appeared.

"Yeah." Together, they picked up their trunks and made their way to Kings Cross Station. It proved to be a harder feat than usual. They had to use a combination of shrinking spells and invisibility charms to get there. Still they arrived with enough time to spare to get on the train and find a compartment. Tonks and Moody stood on the platform staring at the train.

"They'll be safe at the school," Tonks said. It was mostly to reassure herself.

On the train, Harry and Irlynn settled into the compartment and waited for the train to move. Both were distracted, staring out the window when the door opened and two familiar faces joined them.

"Hi," Hermione greeted.

"Hermione! Ron!" Irlynn exclaimed. Harry looked up and gave them a smile. They sat in silence until the train pulled away from the station. Finally Ron broke the silence.

"How was the rest of your summer? Mum and Dad didn't tell us much."

"Brilliant…yeah…staying inside all month," Harry said sourly.

"It wasn't fun," Irlynn agreed.

"What happened? It had to have been something bad if Dumbledore wanted you under such strict protection."

"You-Know-Who knows I exist."

"How?"

"I don't know…but my parents are safe. Dad made sure of it."

"They don't think he knows much about her though. It was sort of a preemptive strike."

In another compartment, Draco sat with Crabbe and Goyle. He'd had an eventful summer and was filling them in. They listened intently as he informed them that the Dark Lord had convened his meetings in their home because hiss father was a favored member of His inner circle.

"Did you see him?"

"No…they wouldn't let me in but I listened. I heard that Potter has a sister. Some big secret Dumbledore's been keeping all this time. The Dark Lord is looking for her."

"What does he want with her?" Crabbe asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Information you idiot. She's bound to know lots about Potter. Besides if he gets her, she's leverage."

The rest of the train ride passed uneventfully for everyone on the train. Harry and his friends chatted about what they thought the term would hold. They tried to speculate about who Dumbledore would have hired to fill the post of Defense against the Dark Arts.

"I don't think it would be Professor Lupin. The Ministry wouldn't allow it," Hermione said.

"I heard they wanted to put someone from the Ministry in the post," Ron added.

"Maybe it's Moody. I mean he seems like he would know what he's talking about," Irlynn suggested. They all turned to look at Harry. He just shrugged.

"Maybe he finally gave it to Snape. I mean…hasn't he wanted to job for years?"

"Dumbledore wouldn't risk that, not now," Hermione said dismissively. Harry just shrugged again.

When the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, they climbed off and found a carriage and climbed in. The ride was silent as the evening wind whipped gently at their hair and clothes. They parted ways in the Great Hall and took their seats. Harry said his hellos to a few of his fellow Gryffindors. The sorting of the first years seemed to fly by this year and soon Dumbledore was standing to address the entire student body.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts." His usual demeanor changed, becoming serious, the light leaving his eyes.

"Due to the circumstances surrounding the Wizarding World, it is imperative that you do your best to abide by all school rules. As you know, the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden." He turned his gaze to the Staff Table and his eyes landed on Snape.

"And now I would like to introduce you to two new professors. Our very own Professor Snape will be taking the post of Defense against the Dark Arts and filling his vacancy in the Potions classroom is Horace Slughorn. I trust you will all make him welcome. Now, I'm sure you are all anxious to begin the feast."

He clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables. Harry looked up at the Staff table, his eyes staying on the pudgy Professor sitting next to Snape. They looked to be in conversation.

"I guess you were right." Hermione's voice called him back to the present.

"Huh?"

"You were right. Dumbledore gave Snape the job."

"Oh yeah…guess with everything that's going on…" He turned his attention to the food on his plate. Over at the Ravenclaw table, Irlynn was catching up with some of the girls in her year while glancing up at Snape every now and then. He caught her gaze once or twice and seemed to give her a pleased look. She couldn't help but smile a little. She knew how much he wanted the Defense post. Some time later, the tables were bare and the Great Hall was empty. The students were all tucked away in their Common Rooms and Dumbledore sat in his office staring at the portraits of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses.

"I'm going to need your help," he murmured to sleeping paintings.


	12. And So it Begins

And So it Begins

**And So it Begins**

Snape found himself pacing back and forth in front of the empty hearth in his private quarters into the early hours of the morning. He had never been one to worry about classes at the start of term or to worry in general. But tonight was different. Everything had changed and he needed to be ready. His mind drifted back to the summer when he had informed Irlynn of her ability's origin. He had to keep his word about teaching her to use it. Finally settling into a chair, Severus let his mind calm, drifting into a light sleep.

Not far from him, Horace was up as well. He hadn't taught in years. He wasn't sure he could handle being back in the atmosphere. For all he knew, someone could take a lesson and turn it deadly. Then again, he had been responsible for a certain student in the past, becoming more than a man should be. But he mustn't let that stop him.

"This is different," he tried to reassure himself.

When the sun finally dawned a few hours later, Horace had finally dozed off at his desk. Both he and Severus woke to the sunlight peeking through curtains and both dragged themselves to their feet. Severus knew he needed to speak with Dumbledore before the term got underway and his schedule became irrevocably busy. Some five minutes after changing into new robes, Snape wound his way to the Headmaster's office. He knocked twice and waited.

"Come in." The voice sounded strained and tired. Snape pushed the door open and walked in. Dumbledore was seated at his desk, sipping a cup of tea. He looked exhausted.

"It appears insomnia is contagious," Severus drawled softly.

"What can I do for you, Severus?"

"I wanted to inform you that I intend to begin Irlynn's lesson immediately. She needs to be able to control her ability if it is to be of any real use to her."

"I agree." A moment of silence.

"Is there something else?" Severus slowly nodded. He couldn't believe he was about to suggest what had happened upon him in his pacing the night before.

"I believe it would be…useful to teach Mr. Potter Occlumensy. If the Dark Lord gains entry into the boy's mind, we will have lost." Dumbledore took a moment to consider the suggestion. He couldn't deny Severus the fact that Harry needed to be able to protect himself against Voldemort.

"Are you offering?"

"If you think it best." He didn't sound pleased in the slightest.

"You will be extremely busy this term. I don't want to overburden you." Severus let a noise that sounded vaguely like a snort.

"As will you, Headmaster. But there are things that must be done."

"If you believe you can devote the required time to both sets of lessons in addition to your teaching duties…" Severus just nodded.

"I don't believe there will be time for frivolous pursuits this term."

"Don't push them too hard, Severus. They are still very young." Severus shrugged and stood.

"Thank you for your time. If you will excuse me, I have classes to prepare for."

Snape spun on his heel and left the Headmaster to his tea. In Gryffindor Tower, Harry and the other 4th year boys in his dorm were getting up, grumbling about the early hour. They'd reviewed their timetables briefly the night before to see they had Potions first that morning. Their usual dread of the trek to the dungeons had been replaced by curiosity. Perhaps Slughorn wouldn't play favorites with the Slytherins as Snape had.

"What do you reckon Slughorn will be like?" Ron asked as they sat down in the Great Hall.

"Don't know. Can't be worse than Snape…I mean with the favoritism and everything."

"Yeah…" Ron reached across the table to pick up another piece of toast when Hermione joined them.

"Morning, Hermione," Harry greeted.

"Morning. Looking forward to Potions?"

"I suppose. What do you think it will be like not having Snape teaching it?" Ron interjected.

"Better, I expect. I heard Slughorn was a decent professor when he taught before. He appreciates skill, not house lines. But don't forget, we've got Snape teaching Defense now."

"Yeah…well…that's something I know I can do well in…even if he is teaching it."

Breakfast finished shortly and students milled about, taking their time getting to classes. Many of the first years scurried along, fearful of being late on their first day. Irlynn watched several blue and yellow clad students race towards the dungeons. She just shook her head as she made her through the horde of students to the Defense corridor. She was excited that she had Snape on her first day. She was eager to see how he handled the new subject matter. She arrived in the classroom to find one or two Hufflepuff students sitting at desks in the back. Irlynn picked a seat in the middle of the room and let out a breath.

As she sat waiting for class to begin, Harry and the other Gryffindors made their way to the dungeons for Potions. They found Professor Slughorn already standing at the front of the room. He seemed larger and pudgier close up. Horace spotted Harry and gave him a grin. Harry gave a small nod back and sat down.

Slughorn began his class with a review of materials they had covered the year before. Harry couldn't keep from leaving over and whispering in Ron's ear.

"Feel's like last year…when Snape had us do review."

"Yeah…he doesn't seem too hard."

"Shush, the both of you. He's talking," Hermione scolded.

They spent the rest of the class taking down the brief notes Slughorn gave about what they'd be learning that term. It seemed rather advanced for fourth year. Hermione seemed content with the items on the list. The bell rang and Gryffindors and Slytherins alike packed up in record speed and headed out of the room. Harry was halfway to the door when Slughorn called his name.

"Mr. Potter, may I speak with you for a moment?" Harry turned and walked to the front of classroom.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I would like to invite to you a little gathering I'm having at the end of the week." Slughorn pressed a piece of parchment into Harry's hand.

"Gathering?"

"Oh just a little get together of some of the more gifted students. I trust I'll see you there."

"Sure…I guess." With that he headed out, in a hurry to catch up with Ron and Hermione. At the same time, Irlynn was gathering her books together to head to Transfiguration. She was about to turn and go when she felt her father's eyes on her back. She walked to the front of the class.

"Is there something, Sir?"

"Yes. We begin your lessons regarding your ability this evening. Eight o'clock sharp in my office."

"So soon? The school term's barely begun."

"There is no time to waste. You will need to know how to control your ability if it is to be of any use to you."

"Yes, Sir. Eight sharp. I'll be there."

"When you see Mr. Potter, inform him that he should stay after class."

"I will."

Irlynn walked out of the class and sure enough, she ran into Harry, Ron and Hermione. They exchanged 'hellos' and chatted for a moment before Hermione and Ron went in.

"Dad said you have to stay after class."

"Bloody hell…I haven't even done anything yet and he wants to give me detention."

"No…I don't think that's it. I think he just wants to talk to you is all."

"Oh."

"He's going to start my lessons tonight." Harry nodded and they parted ways. Irlynn walked at a brisk pace to the Transfiguration corridor while Harry joined Hermione, Ron and their classmates in Defense.

By the time the class ended, Harry's stomach was grumbling loudly. He checked his timetable to see they had Herbology after lunch.

"I'll catch up with you," he called to his friends as he wound his way around desks to the front of the room.

"Sir, Irlynn said you wanted me to stay after class." Snape looked up from the parchment he'd been reading.

"The Headmaster has asked me to instruct you in the art of Occlumensy. We will begin immediately. You will be at my office at seven o'clock sharp this evening. Do not be late."

"Sir?"

"Seven o'clock, Mr. Potter." Harry stood there a moment more before he realized Snape wasn't going to give him any more information. Shouldering his bag, he headed for the Great Hall. Snape sat in the classroom for a while longer, staring at the schedule he'd drawn up. He would instruct them three nights per week for an hour each. If he had to, he would continue their lessons on weekends for longer periods. They would not be happy with the arrangement but they would be prepared for what was to come. They would need these skills to face the Dark Lord and his forces.


	13. Lessons

Lessons

**Lessons**

Evening arrived too quickly for Irlynn and Harry. They'd both gotten through the remainder of their classes, having Divination together. Hermione had complained vehemently about how ridiculous it was and had even sought out Professor McGonagall to excuse her from the class.

"So, what did Dad talk to you about?" Irlynn asked as she and Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"He said Dumbledore asked him to teach me….Occlumensy. I don't know what it is. I've got to meet him at seven."

"Then I guess I'll see you when you're done. I see him at eight."

"I get the feeling I'm not going to like this." She just rolled her eyes and focused on the food in front of her. In the back of her mind, she couldn't shake the feeling that he might be right. These lessons might not be what either was expecting.

Dinner concluded and Harry had just enough time to stop by Gryffindor tower to drop off his books before making his way down to the dungeons. He stuck his head into Snape's office to find it empty and heaved a sigh. He was a few minutes late and knew Snape would not be pleased. Harry sunk into a chair just as footsteps echoed from behind him. The door slammed and Snape's looming form filled the room.

"You're late." Harry said nothing. It would be stupid to argue with Snape. After all, Harry had no desire to lose house points this early in the term.

"Stand up." Harry swallowed but slowly complied, standing to face the Professor.

"Sir…are you going to tell me what we're doing?" Snape gave him a glare.

"The art of Occlumensy requires discipline and focus. Two principles which you do not seem to comprehend," Snape began. Harry bit back a retort.

"In these lessons, I will attempt to invade your mind. You will attempt resist. If you are successful at blocking my entrance, you may stand a chance against the Dark Lord. If he does invade your mind, everything you know, he will know." His tone was clear; learn to keep your mind closed or else those you care about will be put in danger.

Harry gave a nod that he understood. Snape raised his wand and Harry followed suit. He held his breath as he watched Snape make a minute flick of his wrist.

"Legimens!" A bright light hit Harry before he had time to react. He could feel Snape probing his mind, seeing his memories. He watched as memories of Ron and Hermione at his birthday and Sirius flashed before him. Snape delved deeper, searching for anything else he could find. He saw brief flickers of spending time with Irlynn's friends over the summer. Finally the spell ended and Harry heaved a painful sigh of relief. He looked at Snape, surprised at what he could see. Severus merely wore a sneer as he raised his wand again.

"Wait," Harry panted.

"Do you believe the Dark Lord would wait?"

"You're not him."

"Legimens!" Harry was hit with the spell again and watched as more memories spilled out; Quidditch practice, meeting the Order, confronting Voldemort in his first year.

"Please, stop." The spell lifted. Harry sunk into the chair he'd vacated and bent double, trying to catch his breath.

"You are weak, Potter. Like your arrogant father." Harry's eyes lit with anger. Snape had no right to insult his father.

"Don't talk about my father. You've got no right. And I'm not weak," Harry spat back heatedly. Severus just watched the boy's demeanor change. He had struck a nerve, as he'd intended to. Perhaps that would get the boy to actually try.

"Then prove it." Harry stood back up, his green eyes ablaze with emotion and raised his wand again. Snape cast the spell for a third time and this time Harry reacted.

"Protego."

What Harry saw next was unexpected. He saw images of a young boy, sneaking through bushes, ducking out of sight as a girl his own age walked by. He was poorly dressed and looked a bit shabby. Another memory replaced that one. A slightly older Snape lay on a bed, staring up at the ceiling. There were faint voices in the background arguing.

Harry didn't have time to see anything else. Snape had ended the spell and looked livid. Harry took a step or two backwards, colliding with the chair.

"Do that again and you will find yourself in detention for a very long time, Potter." Snape's voice dripped with venom.

"I…I didn't mean to…I swear…" As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Snape turned on his heel and pulled it open. Irlynn stood opposite him. Snape took a step to the side so she could enter.

"Get out, Potter." Harry pulled himself to his feet and pushed past his sister out of the room. He raced up the stairs to a nearby courtyard. He gulped in the fresh night air as if he'd been underwater for hours. His lungs burned with the sensation. He had seen something of Snape's past and it had unnerved the Professor.

Back in the dungeons, Irlynn tentatively took the seat her brother had just vacated. Snape stood in the doorway for a moment, looking into the corridor. He appeared distracted, as if he half expected Harry to wander back. Finally, he shut the door and went to sit across from his daughter.

"Sir…I…I saw some of what happened in Harry's lesson."

"What did you see?"

"It was strange…mostly memories of his…I'd seen some of them before…but it was like I wasn't seeing them the normal way…especially when…" She trailed off. She had felt very embarrassed to be seeing her father's memories, especially without his permission.

"When what?"

"When….he saw your memories." Snape looked discontented by her statement. He knew that she wouldn't have seen his thoughts otherwise but it bothered him nonetheless.

"So…I guess the lesson didn't go too well."

"No." A silence fell between them. They avoided each other's gaze for a long time before Irlynn finally poke.

"So…what are we going to do? How are you going to help me control them?" Snape leaned back in his chair. He had to admit that he hadn't been entirely certain how to go about her lessons. He thought about it for a moment. A thought occurred to him as he sat there. As much as he disliked the notion, it could prove to be the only way to help her hone her skills.

"I believe…it will be best if we combine your lessons with Mr. Potter's."

"Won't you need to focus on him more? I mean…I can live with them being all sporadic…but isn't he in more danger?" He looked at her. She had a point.

"Without Mr. Potter, it will be nearly impossible to determine what triggers your ability. I have no doubt once we determine that, you will learn to focus your ability easily. You may serve as an example for him." It was her turn to look contemplative.

"Do you think it would work…working with both us? I like him and all but…honestly I don't want to spend all my time with him."

"I understand your sentiments."

"No you don't. You just don't like him because of his Dad."

"I mean…no one knows that we're related…well except Ron and Hermione and Ginny. No one else. I'm tired of it. He's all famous and I feel left out." Snape looked surprised at her sudden burst of confession. They hadn't had a familial moment in some time. Perhaps he could indulge her.

"Your safety is dependent on anonymity."

"Let him find out about me. So what."

"I will not allow you to put yourself in danger. The Dark Lord is ruthless and merciless. I will not risk him finding you. You are being selfish. It could very well get you killed." Irlynn's jaw hung open a little.

"I…I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm fourteen."

"You're still a child. My child and I won't let you go about attracting attention to yourself. This is not just about you. If the Dark Lord discovers the entire truth, he will begin to suspect my allegiance. If I am to do my job, it is imperative that he not suspect a thing. Is that clear?" By this point, Severus was on his feet and his tone had increased in volume. Irlynn shrunk back at his tone.

"Yes…Sir."

"You should return to your dormitory. We will not accomplish anything here tonight."

Irlynn stood up and slowly made her way back to Ravenclaw Tower. She mumbled the password and slumped into an empty armchair in the Common Room. It was surprisingly empty. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. She didn't mean to get angry about Harry. She was just frustrated and it frightened her. She hadn't felt that way before and clearly Snape wasn't going to let her let people know the truth. Feeling suddenly very fatigued, she dragged herself up to the girls' dorm and climbed beneath the covers of her four poster bed.


	14. The Slug Club

The Slug Club

**The Slug Club**

The weekend finally rolled around and Harry sat on the edge of his bed. He wasn't sure what to tell hiss friends about the gathering Professor Slughorn had invited him to. He got the distinct feeling none of them had been invited and he didn't want to see like a jerk about it. Still, he didn't want to just ditch them either. He'd been sitting there thinking for a good twenty minutes because he jumped when the floorboards cringed with weight and Ron appeared.

"Oi, mate you alright?" Harry looked up.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine."

"You've been up here a while."

"Sorry…just thinking." He pushed himself from the bed and followed his friend down to the Common Room. They joined Hermione at one of the tables. She sat with her nose in her Potions book, apparently ignoring their arrival. Harry flipped through his Transfiguration book with mild interest. The mental battle was still raging in his mind; tell them about the party or just ditch them.

"Uh…guys I have to tell you something." Both Ron and Hermione looked up as he spoke.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Slughorn invited me to this get together in his office tonight…should I go?"

"What's it for?" Ron mumbled.

"Dunno. He didn't really say. Just said it's for the gifted students. Don't know why he asked me. I'm rubbish at Potions." Hermione's jaw dropped as he dug the invite out of his bag. It was crumpled and the ink was slightly smudged but she snatched it from him nonetheless. Her eyes took in the smeared text with a hunger and then she threw it back to him.

"I didn't get an invite." She looked hurt.

"I'm sure he meant to…maybe he got confused? He doesn't seem altogether there you know." She let out a frustrated noise.

"Go…I'm sure you'll have fun." Harry picked up the parchment and eyed it guiltily. He didn't really want to go but he got the impression Slughorn expected him to be there. They sat there in the Common Room for a while longer in an awkward silence until Harry wordlessly excused himself. He wandered the corridors, trying to see who else was heading in the direction of the Potions Master's office. He was about to turn a corner when he heard his name being called.

"Harry!" He stopped and turned around. Irlynn was running towards him, her bag swinging behind her.

"Hi, Irlynn."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh uh…going to see Professor Slughorn."

"Oh…we have a lesson with Dad you know." Harry let out a groan.

"Tonight? But we had one last night. And Professor Slughorn said it's really important that I see him."

"Well come on. We can talk to him." Instead of turning the corner, they continued straight and down to Snape's office. Irlynn knocked and the door was pulled open immediately.

"Come in."

"Sir, I can't stay." Snape's usual dislike of Harry turned into a full-on scowl.

"Excuse me?"

"Professor Slughorn told me to go to his office tonight. It seemed important." Snape's scowl turned to a sneer.

"His little gathering. I'm surprised you were invited, Potter. Given your lack of skills in the subject area." Harry said nothing. Irlynn looked confused and glanced from her father to her brother and back again.

"What gathering?"

"It's nothing," Harry muttered before turning and running off. Snape looked annoyed at the boy's swift departure but his features softened slightly as he looked to Irlynn.

"What is going on?" He ushered her inside and they sat down.

"It would appear Professor Slughorn has taken it upon himself to invite the more…gifted students to his office this evening. I believe it is a pointless exercise. Mr. Potter has not warranted such an invitation."

"I'm not bad at Potions…I didn't get an invite."

"I believe it may have something to do with his favored students from his previous tenure with the school."

"We weren't here then."

"No, but your parents were."

"Oh…" She trailed off, something dawning behind her eyes.

"Of course I didn't get an invite. He doesn't know my Mum…or at least he doesn't know he knows her." Her tone had assumed that very annoyed quality it had had earlier in the week when she's gone on her rant about no one knowing who she was.

"I assure you that you are not missing anything of consequence."

"I…I should go do some homework." It was mumbled into her shirtsleeve. Snape watched her go and let out a small sigh. She was going to keep complaining and he wasn't sure he wanted to listen.

Harry finally arrived at Slughorn's office to hear loud voices coming from within. He pushed the door open and slipped inside. He surveyed the group of students and realized he didn't know many of them. He did however recognize one person; Draco Malfoy. The two caught the other's gaze and electricity shot between them. Draco made his way through the crowd to stand next to Harry.

"Surprised to see you here, Potter."

"You too, Malfoy." Draco just glared at the Gryffindor. Normally, he wouldn't be caught dead socializing with Harry but he wanted information. If he went to his father with relevant information about Harry's sister, then maybe the Dark Lord would reward their family. Harry looked around the room, trying to find someone else he could talk to. He had the distinct feeling that Draco had a purpose in talking to him.

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"Watch your tongue, Potter. You don't know who you're talking to." Harry just shook his head and walked away. He was halfway to the table with food when he was bombarded by Professor Slughorn.

"So glad you come make it Harry."

"Uh, thank you, Sir. I was just um…getting something to eat."

"Oh, yes of course you were." Harry stepped around the pudgy man to pick up a plate and put some food on it. He could still feel Draco's eyes boring into him.

"You know, I had your mother as a student."

"You did?" Harry replied between bites.

"She was a very gifted witch. Wonderful at potions. I'm sure you must have inherited her talents." Harry nearly choked on the piece of pastie he'd been eating.

"Not if you ask Professor Snape."

"He's a bit hard on his students." Harry just nodded. Slughorn moved on, greeting another student clad in Slytherin colors, leaving Harry to heave a sigh. He spent the next hour wandering around, avoiding Slughorn and Malfoy. Finally growing restless and bored, he slipped out and ended up by the edge of the Lake. The air was still slightly moist with humidity but not enough to make it uncomfortable and oppressive.

Not far away, Irlynn leaned against a tree, her eyes closed. She'd left Snape's office and gone back to her dormitory. She couldn't focus on schoolwork. She couldn't keep thoughts of Harry at Slughorn's party out of her head. Part of her knew it was stupid to be jealous of him and angry with him. It wasn't his fault their mother had decided to keep her a secret. Still, it felt unfair, a burden she had to bear simply because Lily had been scared to tell people what she'd done.

The pair stayed in their respective positions for a while longer, neither aware of the other's presence. As the temperature lowered, and the air began to tug at their cloaks in the early September evening, they both got up and headed for the castle. They reached the doors at the same time and stopped.

"How was your lesson?"

"Didn't have one. I had homework."

"Oh."

"How was the party?" The conversation felt strained and they both knew it. They could barely meet each other's gaze.

"It was ok." He shrugged.

"Sort of boring."

"So it wasn't all high praises?"

"No. He said Mum was a good student…really good." Irlynn nodded and reached for the door handle.

"You should have gone instead. You're loads better at potions than I am," Harry blurted.

"I'm not Lily Potter's kid." Harry rolled his eyes. He could hear the accusatory nature of her tone of voice.

"It's not my fault you know."

"I know…it's still not fair. It's like I have to be the secret because she couldn't fess up to what she did."

"Yeah but you were safer that way."

"Just shut up. I don't want to hear that bullocks from you too. I already got that lecture from Dad. How I have to stay hidden so You-Know-Who doesn't find me. Well I say let him."

"He already knows you exist…"

"Exactly, let him find me." Harry just shook his head and pushed her aside to open the door. They walked in and parted ways. Irlynn tried to regain her composure as she walked to the Ravenclaw Common Room. She didn't need anyone asking her if she was alright. She wasn't in the mood. Harry brooded as well as he wound his way back to Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Hermione still sat the table, noses in books as if they hadn't moved. He walked past them and headed up to the boy's dorm.


	15. Seeking Out

Seeking Out

**Seeking Out**

September quickly faded into October and Halloween was upon the school. Peeves was up to his usual tricks as were Fred and George. They couldn't help but prank their fellow students and teachers. Most of the Professors tolerated their antics, all of course for Snape. He docked points at every turn. He had more important things to do than clean up their messes.

He was beginning to feel the strain of stretching himself in so many different directions. He hadn't been sleeping enough since Voldemort had begun his hunt for the weapon in earnest at the end of September. He had yet to reveal the location. He would have to in time but Dumbledore had told him it wasn't time yet. He had continued to tutor Harry and Irlynn with moderate success. Irlynn was progressing at a respectable pace. Harry on the other hand, was lagging behind and Snape wasn't surprised.

"Severus." Snape was pulled from his thoughts as Lucius Malfoy called his name. He'd arrived a short time ago at Malfoy Manor and hadn't moved, lost in thought. The Defense Professor looked at his host and just gave him a nod that he'd heard him. The two men walked into the large sitting room and took their seats.

"I hope you have good news to report." Snape looked to right to see Lucius' expectant gaze. He said nothing. He had not yet decided if should give the location away. He'd need to get Dumbledore enough warning to at least double, possibly triple the guard.

The room suddenly fell silent as Voldemort entered the room. Nagini slithered along the floor beside her master, hissing softly as she went. The Dark Lord stopped in front of his followers and surveyed them.

"I must say, I am disappointed in you. I would have thought you would have made our presence known to the Minster and his fools by now." His words were delivered with such calmness that everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seat. He was not disappointed, he was furious. His eyes scanned the people more closely, making some cringe visibly.

"You will not disappoint me again." Murmurs went from around the room with assurances that they would do better. As Snape sat there listening to Voldemort's speech, he made a choice. He would have to work fast but he had to do it…if only to seem loyal. Taking a breath Snape interrupted Voldemort.

"My Lord, I believe I have news that will please you." Voldemort's slit-like eyes lit up with anticipation.

"What is it, Severus?"

"I have determined the location of the weapon. Dumbledore is hiding it in the Ministry of Magic. In the Department of Mysteries."

"How clever. Thank you Snape. You have done well." Severus slid back into his seat and let the meeting continue. Voldemort seemed in higher spirits with the news of the weapon's location and it seemed to calm many of the other Death Eaters as well.

The meeting concluded and Snape stood and made to exit as quickly as he could. He was at the door when he felt a hand on his arm. He spun about defensively to see Narcissa staring up at him.

"How long did you know where the weapon was?" Her question seemed innocent enough but Snape knew better. He knew he couldn't trust a soul among them.

"I was on guard several nights ago. I felt it would be best to wait until we reconvened to share the information."

"Oh. The Dark Lord was pleased." Snape just nodded and pulled his arm from his grasp. With that he disappeared from sight, reappearing in his own sitting room. He had grown tired of the long trek from Hogsmeade up tot the school grounds. He looked around at the place. It could use a good dusting but he didn't have time. He lit a fire in the hearth and threw in a handle of Floo Powder.

"Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts." He stepped through and the emerald flames engulfed him. He watched fireplaces whiz by him at lightning speed until the one he was searching for seemed to slow to a snail's pace. He stepped out and brushed the bits of soot from his clothing. Albus sat at his desk reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up to see his guest enter and set the newspaper down.

"How did it go?" Snape looked unsure of how to respond. No matter how he phrased it, he had bad news to deliver.

"I believe we need to increase security."

"You do?"

"In order to keep up the appearance of my loyalty to the Dark Lord, I had to reveal the location of the Prophecy. We won't have much time. I have no doubt he is already sending someone to the Ministry."

"I see. It was sooner than we had planned but nothing is set in stone. I will contact the Order and let them know that security needs to be increased."

"Owling them will take too long. We need to intercept the person on guard immediately and warn them." Dumbledore let out a breath and stared at Snape over his half-moon spectacles. He knew that Snape wouldn't have acted unless he felt it was absolutely necessary but it did put a damper on their own plans of keeping the weapon from Voldemort.

"You are right. Thank you for alerting me to this."

"I needn't remind you to hurry," Snape drawled before leaving the Headmaster alone. Dumbledore pushed the paper aside and stood up. He moved to the fireplace and tossed in a bit of Floo Powder. He muttered the destination and stuck his head in.

When the flames died down he was looking out at the disgruntled face of Kreacher. He eyed the man's head in the fireplace and gave it a disgusted look.

"I need you to get Alastor Moody."

"Filthy traitors the lot of them," the elf grumbled as he wandered off. Some time later, Moody loped into the kitchen, his magical eye swinging lazily in the socket. The man in the kitchen bent down to get close enough to the fire so he wouldn't have to speak too loudly. He was certain Kreacher had wasted time wandering about bemoaning his hatred of them all to stall.

"What is it, Dumbledore? The blasted elf said it was important"

"Who is on guard tonight?" Moody thought for a moment before answering.

"Arthur Weasley."

"I need you to meet me at their home immediately. I will explain everything once we arrive." Before Moody could respond, Dumbledore had pulled himself from the flames. He gathered himself, pulling a travelling cloak over his robes and descended from his office. He moved swiftly through the castle and off the grounds. He disapparated from just beyond the limits, reappearing outside the Burrow. Moody hobbled towards him.

"What is going on, Dumbledore?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Severus was forced to reveal the location of the Prophecy."

"Forced? Not likely. Unless of course he's not really on our side." Dumbledore just gave his colleague a look that said 'this is not the time to debate loyalties'.

"To keep up appearances, he believed he had no other course of action. We need to warn Arthur." Moody gave a scoff in response but nodded his nonetheless.

"Right, right." The two men approached the lopsided house as quickly as they could. They didn't want to waste time. There were a few lights on in the kitchen and a few of the other first floor rooms. Albus reached out and knocked several times. There was a noise from within and the door opened just wide enough for Molly to look out.

"Molly, it is urgent. We need to speak with you." Molly scrunched her forehead, not trusting them. They exchanged the proper questions to determine their identities and she pulled the door open to let them in. They moved into the kitchen to see a large pot of something simmering on the stove. Molly looked a little flushed from the heat. She could read the uneasy expressions on both men's faces and she slowly sank into a chair. It couldn't be good.

"What is it Albus? Are the children alright? Oh Merlin if something's happened to them…"

"They are fine, Molly, perfectly fine. We need to speak with Arthur."

"Oh…he's already gone on post. He left about a half hour ago. Why? Has something happened?" Moody was about to speak but Dumbledore held up his hand. Molly was beginning to get hysterical.

"Nothing has happened, not yet. Voldemort knows about the Prophecy."

"What? How? I…it isn't possible."

"Molly, please calm down." Moody pulled Dumbledore aside for a moment.

"I'll go to the Ministry to back him up."

"Thank you. Alastor." They rejoined Molly who was now wringing her apron through her hands in anxiety.

"Alastor is going to join Arthur now. Why don't you and I sit and have a cup of tea, my dear." Molly nodded wordlessly, watching Moody lope off and disappear from sight.


	16. Venom

Venom

**Venom**

Moody reappeared in the main entrance of the Ministry. It was mostly deserted by this hour and he was glad for it. He didn't need Ministry idiots questioning him on where he was going. He confidently made his way to one of the lifts and let his magical swivel around in his head as it descended to his destination. There were a few workers here and there but they were of little consequence. The lift came to a lurching halt as it hit the final floor. Moody stepped out and let his eye sweep the surrounding area. He didn't detect anyone but he moved with caution nonetheless.

He reached the door to the Department of Mysteries and listened closely. He thought he could hear noise from within but it was faint. He focused his eye through the door and swept about. He saw something; it appeared to be a person on the ground. They appeared to be making soft moaning sounds. Throwing caution aside, Moody burst through the door, running as best he could to the fallen figure. He couldn't keep a gasp from escaping him as he stared down at the bleeding body of Arthur Weasley.

"Arthur, can you hear me?" Moody boomed. Arthur gave a weak gurgled of response. He was bleeding profusely from wounds on his arms, hands and face. As best Moody could tell, the sources of the bleeding were tiny puncture wounds. Wounds that small shouldn't cause that amount of blood to flow. In one movement, Moody had picked up Arthur's limp body and carried him out of the room. As quietly as he had come, he left with the now unconscious body in his arms.

Back at the Burrow, Molly had calmed down and Albus was trying to assure her that everything would fine, despite having the nagging feeling that something was indeed very wrong. He knew Voldemort wouldn't send a servant to attack. There was the risk they could be too evenly matched. But it had to be something that could cause harm. He was sure of that.

"What's taking so long?" Molly croaked, her hands clutching at the tea cup in front of her. Before Dumbledore could answer, a loud pounding resounded on the back door. Albus stood and went to answer it. Kingsley stood on the opposite side of the threshold, looking grim. Still, he began to question Dumbledore's identity.

"I trust you, Kingsley. What is it?"

"It's Arthur Weasley, Headmaster. I'm afraid Alastor brought him to St. Mungo's just a few minutes ago. He was attacked." Neither had noticed Molly leave the kitchen. She stood silently in the doorway, white as a sheet.

"Who? Who attacked him?" she rasped.

"We don't know."

"I want to see him." It was a demand and they knew it would be futile to ignore her. Dumbledore gave a curt nod and they made their way to St. Mungo's, forced to sit in a waiting room while the staff tried to stop the bleeding.

In Gryffindor Tower, Harry tossed and turned in his bed, violent, painful images filling his subconscious. He saw Mr. Weasley standing guard somewhere, wand at the ready. He was looking up at the man from below, as if he were much shorter than him. Then suddenly, Mr. Weasley was on the floor, cowering in pain and fear as Harry lashed out, biting him on his hands, arms and face. He struck several more times before Arthur passed out.

Harry sat bolt upright once the images had gone and he was sure he was awake. He had no doubt that Irlynn had seen what he had seen. He climbed out of bed and grabbed the Invisibility cloak, ducking out of the dorm as quickly as he could. In Ravenclaw Tower, Irlynn was gathering herself as well. She pulled on her shoes and a robe and snuck out. They found each other halfway between the two Towers.

"Did you see it?" Harry panted. He hadn't run but he still felt out of breath.

"All of it…it was awful. We've got to tell Dumbledore. Come on." As they ran full tilt towards the Headmaster's office, they forgot about their latest spat. They had been occurring with more frequency as they continued their lessons with Snape. Irlynn continued to progress, having a decent amount of control over the visions while Harry floundered to hide his mind from Snape's almost constant attacks. They reached the stone gargoyle and were about to start guessing the password when a voice boomed from behind them.

"What are you two doing out of bed?" They turned to see Snape standing behind them. Harry had let the cloak fall away from his body when they ran. It was more important to alert the Headmaster than not be seen.

"We've got to tell the Headmaster…we saw it…Mr. Weasley was attacked."

"It's true…he was attacked by something…it bit him."

"The Headmaster is not here. He is on business." Despite trying to put on an air of indifference, Snape was beginning to run scenarios through his head. He knew the attack on Arthur was the Dark Lord's doing and by extension Severus' fault. Irlynn noticed the change in Snape's gaze and closed the gap.

"We have to see him. What if he doesn't know?"

"I am certain he is aware." He thought for a moment.

"You are to go to my office immediately and stay there. Do not leave, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir." They replied in unison. They raced off in the direction of the dungeons while Snape made his way to the Transfiguration corridor. He knocked on Minerva's door, waiting for her to answer. She appeared in her nightdress, her usually tidy hair out of its bun. It hung in waves past her shoulders.

"What is it?"

"Arthur Weasley has been attacked."

"Oh…oh my. Do the children know?"

"No." She nodded, sensing what he wanted her to do in his tone. She grabbed a cloak and made her way to Gryffindor Tower. They met up in Snape's office with five bleary-eyed redheads in addition to Harry and Irlynn. Snape had used the time to Floo St. Mungo's.

"They are at St. Mungo's waiting on word. Dumbledore has ordered that you join your mother there." The Weasley children just nodded, too much in shock to question Snape's statement. Minerva set about lighting a fire so they could go by Floo. Ginny clung to Percy's arm so tightly that Minerva could see the circulation begin to fail.

"In you go." After a painstaking ten minutes, all five Weasley children had been shepherded through the Floo and had arrived safely at St. Mungo's. Ginny curled up on Molly shoulder while the boys stood around aimlessly. They had no idea what to do. Dumbledore surveyed the family and his heart broke for them. One of the mediwitches approached them.

"He's resting now. We haven't been able to stop the bleeding entirely but it should hold for the night."

"Can we see him?" Molly's voice came out as a whisper.

"Not tonight. He needs to rest as much as he can. You can see him in the morning." Giving the family a sympathetic look, the woman moved away to give them space.

"Molly, you should take the children home for the night. Come back tomorrow," Dumbledore urged softly. Percy surveyed his younger siblings and let out a breath.

"Come on. There's nothing we can do here." He managed to pick up Ginny and keep her standing. Ron, Fred and George just looked down the hall where the mediwitch had gone with longing.

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor, Voldemort sat rather contentedly as he stroked Nagini's leathery skin. She had served him well. He had delivered a blow to Dumbledore and learned the location of the weapon. He knew how to get to it and it excited him. He knew that the boy would have to retrieve it. It would be an easy task. Harry Potter was not as powerful as he believed himself. The snake gave a long hiss and Voldemort slid a finger beneath what would have been her chin.

"You have done very well, Nagini. Soon, very soon we will have everything we need."

He hadn't felt the connection between himself and Harry as the snake had executed her task, not consciously at least. For the time being, the Dark Lord was satisfied that he had temporarily gained the upper hand. And he couldn't have done it without Snape's tactful infiltration of Dumbledore's forces. He had not recalled out useful Snape could be.

As night transitioned into early morning, the sky filled with an overcast gloom that was more than just bad weather. The Weasleys waited anxiously for Arthur to wake up, nervous and worried about his condition. Both Irlynn and Harry spent the rest of the evening pacing in Snape's office, waiting for word of what had happened. High above them, Dumbledore met with a choice few members of the Order, briefing them on the situation. The waters had been churning for some time but it was about to storm and they needed to be ready.


	17. A Cautious Christmas

A Cautious Christmas

**A Cautious Christmas**

The mood of the Wizarding World had grown wary and anxious as the winter months passed. Voldemort's forces had finally made their presence known and Fudge was having a difficult time convincing his own staff that the threat wasn't real. He was sitting in his office, hands trembling as he tried to drink a cup of tea. Kingsley stood opposite him, filling the Minister in on Arthur Weasley's condition.

"How is he? Still in St. Mungo's?"

"He's been allowed to return home. Molly and the children are looking after him. The wounds are still painful but they've finally stopped bleeding continuously."

"Good to hear. I'm sure he'll be back on his feet in no time." The teacup in Fudge's hands rattled nosily as he tried to set it down on the saucer on his desk. The Auror could tell that Fudge was just as uncomfortable talking about Arthur's condition as he was hearing news of Voldemort's activities. He was inclined to just bury his head in the sand and act as though it wasn't real.

"I'll give your regards to Arthur then."

"Yes, do that. Thank you, Kingsley."

Kingsley gave a small nod and left the Minister to his tea. He moved with quick strides to the nearest lift and shoved himself in between a portly gentleman and two women caught up in their own conversation. The ride up to the main entrance was long and crowded but Kingsley was used to it. Finally free of the other patrons, Kingsley took the nearest Floo to the Burrow. Arthur sat propped up in the sitting room in front of a roaring fire.

"Kingsley, how are you?" Arthur asked. He tried to extend a hand to shake but he winced in pain.

"I'm quite well. How are you?" Arthur just gave a nod as Ginny walked in, carrying a tray and a mug.

"Here you go, Dad." She set the tray in his lap as best she could and set the mug down atop it.

"Thank you dear. Why don't you go tell your Mum that Kingsley's stopped by." Ginny gave the Auror a smile and went off in the direction of the kitchen. Once the two men were alone and Kingsley had taken a seat, they began to talk in earnest.

"The Minster sends his regards, albeit with some skepticism."

"Of course. One wouldn't expect anything less from old Fudge. At least I still have a job for when I'm all healed up."

"Yes, I believe you do." A brief silence fell between them, interrupted only by Molly walking in a few minutes later.

"Kingsley, so good to see you."

"And you, Molly. Have the children been home long?"

"Ginny insisted she come straight home after it happened but Dumbledore convinced them all to stay for the rest of the term. They got home a few days ago." Arthur gingerly picked up the mug and took a sip. Both Molly and Kingsley watched him carefully. Arthur cracked a smile and turned his attention back to their guest.

"You know it was fascinating, really. The doctors found that using Muggle techniques helped stop the blood flow. Amazing really."

Their conversation turned to more pressing matters. The Order had begun sending guards out in pairs to ward off any other attacks and so far they had been successful. Dumbledore had seemed less concerned about the security once they had doubled guard. His attention appeared to be directed elsewhere and many of the Order members were troubled. Still, they said nothing. They all trusted Albus Dumbledore.

The next morning, the Weasleys, minus Charlie and Bill gathered in the sitting room around Arthur to open presents. Despite the recent setback, the family was cheery enough, all glad to have Arthur home and safe.

"Here you go, Dad," Fred said, handing his father a small wrapped box. Arthur unwrapped it with surprising dexterity to find a set of mint condition spark plugs. His eyes lit up and waved his sons over for a hug.

"It's brilliant boys. Thank you."

In Ireland, Harry and Irlynn were feeling the stress and strain of the attack on Mr. Weasley as well. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that he had somehow been responsible for what had happened. The feelings and emotions that had coursed through his mind while he watched the events unfold unnerved him. Even Irlynn could tell that the vision was different than what they'd been dealing with in their lessons with Snape. The pair presently sat in the sitting room, staring at the piles of presents beneath the three.

"I don't feel much like opening them," Harry sighed.

"Me either." They had stopped quarrelling incessantly since they'd gone home for the Christmas holiday. They'd both realized whatever was between them was far less important than what was happening in the world around them.

"I suspect Mum and Dad want us to open them, though?" Harry mused.

"Probably….I think we should wait until they get up." A unison sigh escaped the two fourteen-year-olds as the sun began to rise higher into the sky. Harry ran a hand over his scar. It hadn't hurt in a while but he could sense something amiss. He had been so wrapped up in Mr. Weasley's situation that he hadn't stopped to wonder whether his scar had prickled with pain that night.

"What are you thinking about?" Irlynn's voice seemed far away.

"Surprised you don't know." Irlynn rolled her eyes.

"I try not to listen in on your thoughts. Only during lessons…."

"Just trying to remember if my scar hurt or not the night Mr. Weasley was attacked or not."

"Oh…yeah I guess you wouldn't have been paying attention to that. I know I wasn't."

"Ron says he's doing better though."

"Yeah…I felt horrible for Ginny. She looked on the verge of crying every day until they released him from hospital." Their conversation was cut short by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. They both looked up to see William and Victoria appear.

"Happy Christmas," Victoria greeted.

"Morning, Mum," Irlynn said.

"How long have you two been sitting here?" Harry looked over at William.

"A bit. We wanted to wait for you." The adults shared a smile and William headed into the kitchen to put on a pot of tea.

"You two start opening. We'll be in a moment," he called. The two teens shot Victoria a look and she nodded. The piles this year were considerably smaller but neither Harry nor Irlynn seemed to take much notice.

The morning progressed quickly and by ten, all of the presents had been opened and the wrapping thrown in the rubbish. Harry sat admiring a new broom care kit while Irlynn flipped through a new book on Charms. Not wanting to spoil the atmosphere of the room, William and Victoria moved to the kitchen.

"I'm worried," Victoria murmured, not wanting Harry and Irlynn to overhear.

"I know things have gotten worse but we're safe."

"For how long? Severus said the charms would last a few weeks and that was months ago."

"We can write to him, ask him to reapply them," William assured her.

"Alright. I don't want to alarm the children. They don't need to be worrying about us as well as You-Know-Who."

Husband and wife fell into a long silence. Not even the sounds of Harry and Irlynn gathering their respective gifts and dragging them upstairs seemed to interrupt it. They had been lucky thus far that even if the charms had faded, no one had come looking for them. But they had been around magic enough and kept up with the members of the Order to know that luck was not a very common occurrence these days.

"They'd let us know if something had happened…if we had to leave, wouldn't they?" Victoria's tone had taken on a resonance of panic and William just reached over and squeezed her hand tightly.

"Of course they would, dear. I'm certain we are fine."

Upstairs, Harry flopped down on his bed, staring contentedly at the pile of presents he'd set in the corner of the room. He hadn't received anything from Sirius but they'd decided it would be safer to have Sirius send his gift to school. Harry longed to spend some time with Sirius. They hadn't seen much of each other since before the start of term in September.

In the next room, Irlynn was thinking much the same thoughts as her brother. She hadn't received a gift from her father. She hadn't entirely expected to. Her mother's necklace had been a big enough gift to last a long time. She knew that Snape had very few possessions of Lily and wouldn't want to just give them all away. She rolled over onto her stomach and stared out of the window. The sky was a dismal grey color, swirling with clouds that looked ready to storm at any moment.

"I hope you're safe, Dad," she mumbled to the pillow beneath her arms. As she looked out the window, she got the feeling that Snape had heard her words. She felt a strange calmness settle over her, lulling her into a light sleep.


	18. Progress

Progress

**Progress**

December melted into January and second term was in full swing. Harry and Irlynn had quickly gotten back into the routine of their lessons with Snape. All five Weasleys had willing returned to school now that Arthur was fully on the mend. He'd been cleared to return to work by the end of the month. Presently, Snape sat in his office, reading over the letter he'd received from William and Victoria. They'd asked him to recheck the charms he'd placed on their property at the beginning of August. He'd done so and they were still holding. Somewhere above him, a clock chimed seven. His pupils would be arriving shortly.

Harry and Irlynn walked together from Ravenclaw Tower towards the dungeons. The spirit of Christmas seemed to have rubbed off on them after their trip back to Ireland and they'd been getting along, until now.

"You have been practicing right?" Irlynn badgered as they turned a corner.

"Sort of…"

"Harry, he's going to dock points soon if you don't start pulling your weight."

"It's easy for you. You don't have to worry about people poking at your thoughts all the time."

"Easy? You think it's easy trying to not get sucked into your head whenever you decide to be lazy?" Their argument carried won the corridor and Snape's ears perked up as the sounds reached his open door. He simply shook his head and stood up. It was going to be another frustrating night. The two teens reached Defense Professor's office to find Snape standing, arms crossed over his chest.

"We aren't late," Harry blurted.

"Half the castle could hear your argument." He gave them a disapproving look, causing Irlynn to blush.

"Sorry, Sir." She set her bag down and pulled out her wand, fiddling with it between her fingers. Harry pulled the door shut behind them and let out a breath, trying to prepare himself for the barrage of mental invasions he was going to suffer that night.

Snape glared at the boy as he raised his own wand. He trusted Irlynn would be able to handle her ability on her own. Irlynn watched her father's movements closely, watching as Harry stood nervously opposite him.

"Legimens!" Harry flinched as he felt Snape probing his mind. Irlynn watched, letting that strange connection between she and her brother open itself up, letting her see his thoughts. Old memories had begun to surface. Harry was eleven or twelve and still living with the Dursleys. Irlynn could see the frightened look in Harry's eyes as Uncle Vernon bellowed at him, pushing him into the cupboard under the stairs. The memory skipped like a stone on water, changing now to the previous year in Lupin's class when they had been learning about the boggart.

The spell soon ended and Irlynn was pulled back to reality. Snape was seething, having seen much more of the boy's thoughts and experiences than he had ever truly wanted to see. Harry hadn't even tried to fight it. The last time he'd tried that, he'd seen Snape's memories and the fourteen-year-old had no desire to do that again.

"Get out." Harry blinked.

"W-what?"

"I said get out! I refuse to waste any more time on this. Like your bloody father, you think yourself above this."

"Maybe if you actually taught me a spell to protect myself I'd do better," Harry shot back before storming from the room.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Irlynn shoved her wand in her pocket. She had no real use for it. She hadn't been paying attention to the altercation in front of her. Her thoughts had drifted elsewhere.

"Dad…"

"What?" His tone was harsher than he'd intended.

"I was…thinking. I don't know if it's possible…but maybe…you could teach me Occlumensy?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you want me to do that?"

"Well…I've been thinking. If I can see Harry's thoughts at will now…well most of the time…maybe…I could project my own thoughts into his head…to throw off Voldemort if he tried. I don't know if it would work…or how." She was rambling by this point and Snape held up a hand to stop her.

"Do you believe you could focus your mind to that task?"

"I could try…but we'd need Harry back…to see if it works." Severus didn't look pleased at the prospect of inviting Harry back to these sessions. The boy clearly had no intention of cooperating, regardless of the imminent danger he was in.

"It would be a better use of time to train in you in Occlumensy first."

"Ok…well…let's try. I mean it can't be too hard." Snape let out a slow breath through his nose but turned his wand on her. She raised her wand as well in preparation. They stood in silence for what felt like ages before Snape cast the spell. Irlynn tired to watch his body movements to gauge when he would cast it but he still caught her off guard.

"Legimens!" She let out a soft squeak of shock as memories flooded to the forefront of her mind. She tried to think of a counter spell but nothing seemed to come. Her brain didn't seem able to function while the memories were being forcibly tugged from the recesses of her mind. Snape let up after a few minutes and the experience left Irlynn panting.

"Ok…so not that easy…and is it supposed to feel like I just got punched in the gut?"

"It can cause physical discomfort." She nodded, sitting down in the chair to her right. Snape gazed at his daughter as she recovered.

"You were not successful." She gave a snort. That much was obvious; she'd failed.

"I tried to think of a spell but it was like I couldn't concentrate. Everything was all jumbled up in the memories."

"You must have a counter spell in mind before I cast my spell."

"Right…I get that. I just…guess I wasn't ready."

"Stand up. We will try it again." Irlynn didn't move at first. She was trying to process what he'd told her about deciding on a spell first. She wracked her brain for any defensive spell she could think of but it was too late. Snape didn't wait for her to stand. He cast the spell and she reeled from it. It lasted longer this time, memories from her childhood flooding her thoughts. Snape watched them with fascination. A part of him was enjoying the exercise. He was getting to see her grow up. He finally ended the spell and let her rest.

"I believe that is enough for tonight." Irlynn nodded, gathering herself. It had been just as unpleasant the second time around. It also had a different feeling when the spell was affecting her directly. She much preferred to feel it through Harry's mind. At least then she didn't feel the physical discomfort. She sat there, not moving for a few more minutes. She wanted to talk with her father, just talk.

"Dad…do you think…maybe sometime we could just….talk…like we did last year?" Snape slipped behind his desk and sat down.

"We spend three nights per week together."

"But that's doing work…learning. I mean just sitting and talking."

"I am very busy this term…however, I suppose it would be possible to allot some time."

"How about Sunday? Maybe we could have dinner here?"

"That would be fine. Now, go. You have an essay due to me tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir." Sometimes having a Professor for a father was very inconvenient. She gathered her bag and trudged back upstairs. She knew she would need to avoid Harry for a few days so he could calm down. He seemed to hold grudges against Snape longer these days. She reached Ravenclaw Tower and found the Common Room moderately full. She sat down at a table and pulled out her Defense book. Luckily she'd at least outlined her essay a few days ago.

Waiting a few minutes, Snape left his office and made his way to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore would not be pleased with his report on Harry and Irlynn's lessons but there was nothing Snape could do. He was tired of trying to force the concepts down Potter's throat. Snape glided up the spiral staircase and reached the door. He knocked twice.

"Come in." The door slid open and Snape stepped into the office.

"What can I do for you, Severus?"

"I wished to inform you that I will no longer be tutoring Mr. Potter in Occlumensy."

"And why is that?"

"The boy refuses to learn anything. I have other more pressing matters that I could be attending to than a foolish and arrogant boy." Albus looked disappointed at Snape's report, just as Snape had expected.

"Perhaps if I speak with Harry?"

"It would be better if you taught the boy, if you believe the skill is necessary."

"I will look into it. And Miss McQuillen? How is she progressing?"

"She has moderate control of the visions. She has asked me to instruct in Occlumensy as well. She believes she may be able to implant her own thoughts into Mr. Potter's head if the Dark Lord should successfully infiltrate his mind."

"How interesting. Do keep me apprised of the situation." With a curt nod, Snape left the Headmaster to his own brooding.


	19. Hunting Party

Hunting Party

**Hunting Party**

January quickly became February and the weather slowly began to warm up. The snow began to melt little by little and students were able to go outside without freezing instantly. Harry had not been back to Snape's for lessons and Dumbledore had yet to discuss the topic with him. Irlynn's progress with learning Occlumensy was a slow process. Unlike Harry, she did try and do the exercises Snape gave her on her own. By mid month, it was Irlynn and not Snape who was frustrated with her lack of progress.

"I don't understand why I can't get it. I mean…I've got this ability that's like Legimensy…why can't I do Occlumensy?"

"It is a very advanced and difficult skill to master. You are a child."

"You would have told Harry to stop whining and try." She looked cross with herself as they sat in Snape's private quarters for their by now weekly Sunday evening dinners.

"You are not Mr. Potter. You did not inherit his insufferable personality, thank Merlin." They fell into silence, both eying the small fire in the hearth.

"Do you ever miss teaching Potions?"

"I would not say I miss the position, no. I took it as a way to insure my own safety and connection to Dumbledore during the last war."

"I miss you teaching it. I don't like Professor Slughorn. All he cares about are the students whose parents he liked and did well."

"We've been through this." It was a preemptive statement and she just gave a sigh.

"I know, I know. I'm just saying. I guess I haven't said it in a while and needed to get it off my chest."

"Despite your dislike of his methods, you appear to be doing well in his class."

"I'm doing alright. Mum and Dad are happy with my marks so far." Snape just nodded. He'd made sure not to grade her any differently than the other students in her class. If anything he'd been harsher on her.

"Have you written to them lately?"

"Not since Christmas. It was sort of quiet this year. They seemed sort of distracted even though they thought we didn't notice."

"They were concerned about the security I placed on their property. It is secure."

"Good. I don't think Voldemort would find them or make the connection. I mean he thinks I'm Harry's full twin sister. As long as he thinks that, they'll be safe."

"I cannot guarantee he will continue to think in that vein for long. His pull over Pettigrew is strong and my spells will only last so long." She frowned a little.

"Would it be ok to write them? It's ok to send them mail?"

"Use a school owl."

"Ok." They finished their meal in silence and Irlynn headed to the library to study for a Herbology test and to write a letter to her parents. She found a table near the back of the reference section on historical figures and pulled out a roll of fresh parchment.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. Classes have been keeping me busy and so has Professor Snape. Our lessons are going well. I'm really starting to get the hang of focusing my visions. Harry hasn't been doing so well. Professor Snape kicked him out of our lessons. He's also started teaching me Occlumensy. It's harder than I thought it would be._

_I hope you're doing alright. I miss you and I can't wait to see you at the end of term. Please be safe. I know Professor Snape said he made sure all the spells and charms are secure but just be extra careful when you go places._

_Lots of love and I promise to write again soon._

_Irlynn_

She sat back and looked at what she'd written. She hadn't said much but she really didn't have much to report. She glanced over the references she'd made to Snape and couldn't help but feel the urge to cross them out and write 'Dad'. Still, she knew that it made them feel uncomfortable at times. After hemming and hawing in her mind for a few minutes more, she let the letter be and turned to her Herbology textbook and notes for the test. She would mail the letter in the morning.

Morning dawned and Irlynn scrambled from bed to mail her letter. She searched the Owlry for a decent school owl. She knew she couldn't risk sending Artemis. She picked a small barn owl and tied the parchment to its leg.

"Fly fast," she urged it as it took off out one of the many windows in the large circular room.

At Malfoy Manor, Voldemort paced back and forth impatiently in the large sitting room. He had wasted enough time looking for the Prophecy. Now that he knew where it was, he could easily go after it when the time was right. He needed to turn his attention to the little detail that Dumbledore had managed to keep secret for all those years; Harry's twin sister. He had tried to pump Wormtail for more information but had thus far been unsuccessful. That was going to change. A little time under the Cruciartus Curse would loosen his tongue. If it wasn't enough, he had no qualms about employing Veritaserum as well.

"Wormtail!" he bellowed. The Dark Lord grew tired of waiting. The balding, wizard raced into the room, trying to bow low as he went. His whole frame shook with nerves.

"Y-yes, Master?"

"I want to know what you have learned about Potter's sister."

"I…I don't know anything, My Lord."

"I believe you do. Crucio!" A jet of red light shot from Voldemort's wand, connecting with Wormtail's chest. Wormtail's eyes glazed over from the spell, falling instantly under the pull of Voldemort's power. He let out a pained yelp as he body convulsed, flopping like a fish out of water on the floor. Voldemort's red eyes lit up as he watched the man writhe in agony. He finally let up and Pettigrew gulped down huge amounts of air to feed his burning lungs.

"Now, Wormtail, you're going to tell me what I want to know. What is the girl's name?"

"I can't remember," Pettigrew whimpered. It had been a long time since he had been around the students and he didn't entirely remember everything he heard as a rat.

"Crucio!" Another bout of debilitating pain swept through to every nerve ending in Pettigrew's body. He let out an audible cry this time, causing Voldemort to hold the spell longer.

This continued for a good ten minutes with the same result, the information still lodged in Pettigrew's mind. Perhaps he'd grown stronger over the years. Voldemort just sneered at the man and sent for Lucius.

"How may I serve you, My Lord?" The eldest Malfoy gave a small bow as well, his long white blond locks dropping into his field of vision.

"I trust you have a ready supply of Veritaserum."

"Of course."

"Bring me some immediately." Lucius gave another nod and disappeared with his robes sweeping out behind him. Pettigrew was curled up on the floor of the sitting room, arms and legs pulled against his chest to try and numb the pain. When Lucius returned with a flask, Voldemort ordered him to force-feed it to Pettigrew.

"No…p-please I beg you." Lucius grabbed Pettigrew by the throat and forced his lips apart. He pressed the edge of the flask to the man's lips and emptied the contents into his mouth. Pettigrew choked and sputtered as the clear liquid crashed down his throat like a painful cascading tidal wave. Once he was satisfied that potion had been consumed, Voldemort dismissed his host.

"Now, Wormtail. Tell me the girl's name."

"Irlynn McQuillen." Pettigrew looked pained to let the words slip past his lips.

"I want to know Potter's sister's name."

"It is."

"Impossible."

"She was adopted." Voldemort's eyes lit up again.

"Dumbledore was very clever indeed. To hide the child from me by placing her with other people."

"They live in Ireland."

"Very good, Wormtail. You have served me well. Now go."

Wormtail dragged himself to a standing position and scurried much like his rat form out of the room. Voldemort began to pace back and forth. He doubted Wormtail would know the exact address of the girl's adoptive parents.

The following afternoon, a knock came on the door to the Malfoy's extensive library. The Dark Lord flicked his wrist and the door opened. Narcissa Malfoy stood in the doorway, unsure of whether she should enter. Since his arrival, the Dark Lord had made it seem wrong to enter rooms in her own home.

"May I come in, My Lord?"

"Yes. What is it?" He was not fond of Narcissa. She seemed too dependent on her husband. But she was his hostess and he should how her some modicum of respect.

"We intercepted this letter this morning." She placed a piece of rolled parchment on the desk where Voldemort sat. He picked it up and examined the address. The last name caught his attention; McQuillen. It gave a full address.

"Send Lucius. I require his assistance." She stepped out of the room immediately to search for her husband. The two returned moments later.

"What is it, My Lord?"

"Gather my closest followers. We have a mission to complete."


	20. Marked

Marked

**Marked**

Voldemort paced back and forth in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor. He was growing impatient waiting for his followers to arrive. He had kept the group small; Bellatrix LeStrange and her husband Rudolphus, the Carrows and Lucius. A sound from the doorway caught the Dark Lord's attention.

"They have arrived," Narcissa informed him. Voldemort could see his followers standing behind the blond woman. She silently stepped aside to allow them to enter. Voldemort watched as Bellatrix did her best to distance herself from her husband. He had never noticed how much she resembled her sister.

"How can we serve you, My Lord?" Bellatrix questioned.

"You will accompany me. I have personal visit to make." They didn't need to know anything else. They would stand guard and dispose any witnesses. He would handle the McQuillens personally.

Bellatrix's eyes lit up at the prospect of torture and destruction. She, along with several other Death Eaters had escaped the confines of Azkaban prison the year before and she was relishing in her freedom. She was confident she would not be returning there while her Master lived.

Narcissa still stood in the doorway, watching her sister's expression change from curiosity to delight. Bella was one of very few female Death Eaters in the Dark Lord's closest circle. She had to admire her sibling for achieving such status. Wordlessly, the group disappeared from the sitting room with a series of 'pops'. With a soft sigh, Narcissa went about the rest of her evening.

Voldemort's body seemed to float through the air like steam or mist, as if each particle was its own separate being. He relished that feeling of being everywhere at once. The sensation ended abruptly as they rematerialized up the road from the McQuillen household. Voldemort glared at the parchment Narcissa had intercepted and then scanned the numbers on the houses. The number appeared to be missing.

"What is it, My Lord? Is something wrong?" Lucius called. Voldemort exhaled through the slits that passed for nostrils and turned to face his followers.

"It appears Dumbledore has done well in keeping the girl's parents hidden. You will begin searching for evidence of protective charms."

"What if it's the Fidelius Charm?" Rudolphus looked a little ashamed to ask it.

"It has been broken before." He watched his followers move up the street, spells shooting from the tips of their wands as they searched.

From their position in the kitchen, Victoria and William were oblivious to the hunting party combing the neighborhood. They sat eating dinner and enjoying the other's company.

The five Death Eaters searched every inch of the street and came up empty handed. Snape had crafted his spells well so as not to leave any detectible magical signature. For the time being, the McQuillens would be safe. None of the Death Eaters wanted to inform the Dark Lord that they had found nothing.

"Where are they?" he boomed from the bend in the road where they'd appeared.

"We have found nothing, My Lord," Alecto panted. Voldemort looked ready to curse each and every one of them for failing him. Still, he kept his anger in check as they disapparated from the neighborhood.

"We will find them. Dumbledore cannot keep them hidden for long." With that, he dismissed his followers. All five made hasty exits.

Voldemort made several dedicated efforts to find the McQuillen residence as February became March. He was unaware that every time he searched, he got just a little closer as Snape's charms worn thin.

It was on an unfortunate day in mid March when Voldemort detected the very edge of one of Snape's charms. He stood in the noontime light and smiled his sadistic snake-like smirk. In a matter of minutes, the property was completely vulnerable. No one was home but he would wait for them to return.

Back in England, Severus and Irlynn continued their lessons in Occlumensy. Irlynn had successfully blocked her father twice now and the ability grew stronger with each attempt. She presently sat in the chair across from his desk, catching her breath.

"You are doing well." She smiled.

"Thanks. It doesn't hurt nearly as much when I miss as it used to."

They slipped into silence as Irlynn reflected on the strength she was gaining. Her mind momentarily flitted to her parents back in Ireland. They hadn't written a response to her letter and she was getting worried. Still, she was hesitant to voice her concern. Snape had assured time and again that they were safe.

So it was on that night, as they sat together that her father was proven gravely wrong. He'd gone too long between reapplying the charms. At that very moment, Voldemort strode up the front walk to the door. He slid his wand from the sleeve of his robes, his features alight with anticipation. He could hear voices inside and his mind flashed back to the night he'd killed the Potters. This time, however, there would be no child standing in his way.

With a concussive 'slam' the door was blown off its hinges. Voldemort swept into the house and he seemed filled the space, as if the foyer and the entire first floor were too small to accommodate him. Footsteps sounded from below as William came up from the den. A door somewhere else opened and more footsteps signaled that Victoria had heard the noise too.

"William, what's going on?" she called. He didn't have time to answer. He arrived in the foyer first to find Voldemort looming there, wand at the ready. William stopped short, his mind telling his legs to back pedal and get the hell out of the house. He opened his mouth to try and speak.

"Vic!" It came out as a croak. He tried again. This time he'd found his voice.

"Run!" Victoria's footsteps faltered as she rounded the corner. She came into view just enough to see what had caught them both off guard. Her eyes bulged and she turned and began to run back towards the back door.

Voldemort raised his wand and a jet of light shot out, knocking Victoria to the ground, immobilizing her. He would take great pleasure in their deaths. It meant he was one step closer to foiling Dumbledore's defenses. William was at his wife's side but nothing he did could help her. He could feel the Dark Lord's presence hovering over him and he turned to face the intruder.

"Please…let her go." Voldemort gave a harsh laugh as he leveled his wand at William's chest.

"I shall not make that mistake again," he hissed. He offered Lily Potter the choice of life in exchange for that of her son and she had thrown it back in his face. He would not be so kind to these people.

William saw it in Voldemort's eyes. Neither he nor Victoria were going to escape this attack. Still he had to be strong for her. He stood up, keeping himself between Victoria's still frame and the wizard in front of him.

"Do it then. You won't gain anything by killing us."

"But I will," Voldemort cackled.

"Avada Kedavra!" William's body fell to the floor, his body landing partially crumpled against the wall. His eyes, while lifeless, still managed to look defiant. Voldemort stepped over his legs and with a flick of his wrist, brought Victoria to a standing position.

Unlike her husband, Victoria's eyes were still wide with fear. She had wanted to cry out in pain and grief as she watched her husband murdered but she could not speak. She could not move, not unless Voldemort allowed her to. Voldemort reached a slender hand out to touch her cheek.

"You have served Dumbledore's purpose for too long. Your time is finished." Victoria's eyes glittered with tears as he raised his wand again. He uttered the spell a second time and her body fell to the ground limp now that the body bind had been neutralized. A few tendrils of hair fell across her fear-stricken face.

Satisfied with his task, the Dark Lord strode out the front door and turned to the house.

"Morsmorde!" A slither of green light shot from the tip of his wand and a bright emerald skull loomed above the house. The dark wizard watched as an emerald snake slithered from the skull's mouth. Dumbledore would not miss the message. With a 'pop', Voldemort disapparated from the front yard. He needed to determine the next phase of his plan. If he was to succeed, he would need the Prophecy that Dumbledore so strongly guarded. As the Dark Lord returned to Malfoy Manor, an idea began to form in the back of his mind. It could very be the perfect plan.

Evening turned to night and Irlynn remained ignorant of her parents' fates. She went to bed, believing her parents were safe behind the invisible barrier Snape had constructed. Unfortunately, Severus was much more attuned to the magic at work around the house. He had felt it begin to lapse and disintegrate as Voldemort dismantled each spell. Despite his uncertainty and concern, Severus remained in the castle that night.


	21. Keeping Secrets

Keeping Secrets

**Keeping Secrets**

The next morning, Tonks was the first to hear news of a sighting of the Dark Mark in the sky. He ears pricked up as she walked through the Ministry, trying to listen to where the Mark had been spotted.

"Ireland, I heard," one wizard said.

"Muggle neighborhood. Seemed rather out of place," another added. Tonks' heart began to beat faster as she turned around and nearly collided with a witch carrying a large stack of forms.

"Sorry!" Tonks called as she raced off. The witch glared after the pink-haired woman as she bent to collect the forms that had fallen off the stack. Tonks came skidding to a halt outside Fudge's office. Kingsley had been reporting to the Minister to keep up appearances and so she waited while they talked. She could hear their voices through the door as she paced anxiously. She was nearly mowed down by Kingsley as he left the Minister's office.

"Nymphadora. What are you doing here?" She gave him a cross look at him having used her first name but tried to brush it off.

"There's been reports of people seeing the Dark Mark in Ireland…in a Muggle neighborhood. I thought we should investigate."

"Yes, we should go immediately." The pair headed towards the main entrance of the building and walked into the heart of Wizarding London.

"Should we inform Dumbledore first?"

"No. He has too much else to be concerned with right now." Tonks looked a little uncertain with his answer but let it go.

Moments later, they appeared outside the McQuillen's house. As reported, the Dark Mark still shone with that eerie emerald glint. Kingsley pointed his wand at the place where the Mark hovered and ended it.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Tonks rasped. She recognized the house and the neighborhood. The moved up to the front door, wands raised and peered inside. Tonks motioned for Kingsley to circle around the back and he did so without a word. Tonks held her breath as she walked into the front foyer and stood still. She could still feel Voldemort's presence in the house. It felt as if someone had gotten up from a seat and it was still warm.

Kingsley, a seasoned Auror moved with stealth and speed through the house and was the first to spot the bodies.

"In here!" Tonks blinked to regain her concentration and followed the sound of his voice into the kitchen. There on the floor lay the lifeless forms of Victoria and William. Kingsley had taken the liberty of closing their eyes. Tonks had just enough time to se the look of defiance in William's stony gaze.

"We have to inform Dumbledore, immediately. He needs to know." Tonks' voice sounded so far away as she spoke.

"Go to the school. I will take care of things here." Tonks took a deep breath and nodded. A part of her was glad that he was handling the bodies.

Tonks looked around to see a bag of Floo Powder sitting on the mantle in the sitting room. She lit a small fire and disappeared in the green flames. She reappeared in Dumbledore's office. It was empty.

"Could any of you tell me where Dumbledore's gone to?" she asked the portraits lining the walls. Some of them just yawned or shook their heads in the negative.

"He's gone to Grimmauld Place," one voice answered her.

'Thank you." She stepped back through the fireplace, ending up in Sirius' kitchen. She found he and Dumbledore sharing a cup of tea.

"Dumbledore, I've got to speak with you."

"What is it, Nymphadora?" She didn't have the heart to scowl at him.

"It's Irlynn's parents….they've been killed. Death Eaters….You-Know-Who himself maybe. We found them this morning. Dark Mark above their house and everything. Kingsley is taking care of the bodies." She stopped to take a breath and gave Dumbledore time to react.

"When did it happen?"

"Last night. Possibly early this morning. I didn't look at the bodies closely. We thought it was more important you know what had happened."

"Thank you for your prompt thinking." The aged wizard turned to Sirius.

"Sirius, I need you to convene the Order. They must be informed. We will need to decide on a course of action."

"Of course, Dumbledore. I'll do it immediately." The Headmaster gave a nod and moved to the fireplace.

"I would like you to stay here, Nymphadora. Alert me when everyone is assembled."

"Yes, Sir." She and Sirius watched Dumbledore step through the fire.

When Dumbledore arrived back on the school grounds, he set out finding Snape. The Defense Professor sat in his office, grading papers. Dumbledore didn't bother knocking, much to Snape's annoyance.

"Can I do something for you, Headmaster?" he drawled.

"The McQuillens have been murdered." Snape dropped the quill and paper he'd been holding.

"Impossible. The charms….I would have known."

"Perhaps the change was too subtle to notice?"

"No. I designed those charms specifically to alert me if they were tampered with." Dumbledore watched Snape closely. He could see emotion playing behind the man's eyes. It wasn't grief or anger…it was worry.

"We are convening the Order immediately to take action." Snape nodded and followed the Headmaster out. They arrived back at the Headmaster's office to find Tonks' head waiting.

"Everyone's here, Headmaster."

"Thank you, my dear." The two men arrived moments later in Grimmauld Place. The majority of the Order looked devastated. The Aurors looked angry and everyone couldn't meet Dumbledore's gaze.

"This truly is a tragedy we did not foresee," Dumbledore began.

"What are we going to do?" Molly called.

"The children have to know," Arthur added.

"No." Snape's voice was so commanding that all eyes turned to him.

"What?" a chorus of voices echoed.

"They do not need to be concerned with this matter. It would only make them more vulnerable."

"Your own child, Snape?" Sirius spat.

"She is my responsibility now and I will inform of what has happened when it is time."

"Please, this is not the time for arguments, gentlemen," Dumbledore interjected, taking control of the conversation. He cleared his throat before addressing the group as a whole.

"I believe that Voldemort's next move may be to take the Prophecy."

"But he hasn't come after it thus far."

"He believes we will be too distracted by their deaths to keep up security at the Ministry. We will need to be vigilant."

"Alastor, if you can, I'd like you to stay on guard as long as you can."

"As you wish, Dumbledore." Moody's magical eye swiveled in its socket for good measure.

"Kingsley, Tonks, I would like you to keep this as quiet at the Ministry as you can. We do want to create mass panic. It would only give Voldemort more powr.

"Yes, Sir."

"Severus. I know I have asked too much of you already but I need you to keep Voldemort from the Prophecy for just a little longer."

"I will do what I can." The emotion he'd seen in Snape's eyes had disappeared and been replaced by the man's cool exterior.

"That is all for now. Thank you." Unlike usual meetings, everyone stood and exited the house en masse. They had tasks to complete and it was imperative they be on top of things. Dumbledore, Snape an Sirius remained in the kitchen. Sirius just sat shaking his head.

"Dumbledore, it's not right not to tell Harry and Irlynn about what's happened. It's cruel."

"I'm inclined to agree with Severus. They need to concentrate on their studies. Worrying about the loss of family would only make them more vulnerable to attack."

Sirius let out a huff and stood. He wasn't going to win this battle no matter how hard he tried. He disappeared upstairs and Snape turned towards the fireplace.

'If you will excuse me, Headmaster, I have classes to prepare for."

"Of course." With a flash of green fire and a swirl of black robes, Snape was gone and Dumbledore looked somberly at the hearth.

He had expected there would be causalities in this war. He had not anticipated they would be William and Victoria. He had been confident in Severus' abilities to keep them safe. He couldn't blame Severus. The man had given so much already to ensure that the side of Light would prevail. If anything, Dumbledore blamed himself. He had pushed and stretched Snape too thin. Once again, Dumbledore had used Snape as a means to an end.

Back at Hogwarts as Snape gathered his materials for class, he couldn't help but start to feel guilty for not keeping a better eye on the protections he'd established. He knew that when the time came, Irlynn would blame him. He was fairly certain he could handle that rejection and hatred. Still, he was not looking forward to it. A part of him also worried about what would happen…he would have to become a full time father figure to her. He would have to care for her and provide for her.

"Forgive me," he mumbled as left his office. He wasn't sure who he was begging for forgiveness from but whoever it was, he hoped they had heard him.


	22. Mind Games

Mind Games

**Mind Games**

Evening had fallen over London and there was an electricity in the air that signaled something large was about to happen. A group of Death Eaters milled about anxiously in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord stood brooding in the corner. He was going to take the Prophecy right under Dumbledore's noses and he would kill the boy while doing it. But he needed a way to lure Harry away from the protection of the school.

"Master?" Pettigrew's voice sounded shrill as he spoke. He had not forgotten how Voldemort had so readily tortured him for information.

"What do you want, Wormtail? I'm thinking."

"You look concerned."

"It is not a matter you should concern yourself with." Peter nodded and scurried away. Voldemort began to pace back and forth as he contemplated the best way to draw Harry's attention. As he turned on his heel, Nagini slithered towards him and gracefully wound her way up his body until she rested on his shoulders.

"Come to tell me something useful, my pet?" The snake blinked once or twice and began hissing in his ear. Voldemort's headed bobbed up and down slightly as he listened to the snake's message.

"Very useful indeed." It was perfect. He could eliminate Harry and his sister in one strike. Several of his followers noticed the change in his demeanor and turned to face him, waiting expectantly for him to speak.

"It is time to take what is rightfully mine, my friends. Tonight, Dumbledore will fail and Harry Potter will be just a sour memory." A few half-hearted cheers rose from the group.

"There is however, one matter we must tend to first."

"What is that, My Lord?" Bellatrix asked.

"We are going to lure the boy to us. And we will use his own sister as the lure."

"She will be well-guarded. Dumbledore won't give her up easily," Lucius commented. Voldemort nodded and looked to Pettigrew. He was quivering beneath Voldemort's sharp gaze.

"Wormtail, you will go and bring her to me. I want her alive."

"Master…I can't go back there…."

"You will go Wormtail. You will not disappoint me."

"Why not use Snape. Isn't he already in the castle?" a Death Eater in the back of the room suggested.

"Severus is serving more important purposes at the moment." The conversation seemed closed to any more suggestions or discussion. All eyes were on Peter now as he slowly skulked out the front door. He knew he had no choice but to follow Voldemort's orders. His Master's punishment would be far worse than anything Dumbledore's people could do to him. With Voldemort watching from the partially open door, Wormtail disappeared with a 'pop'.

The castle was oddly quiet for the hour as Snape made an early round of the dungeons. He had found it extremely difficult to keep the knowledge of William and Victoria's death from Irlynn. He knew she couldn't handle the news at the current time but he was beginning to be overrun by guilt. Still he persisted in keeping quiet. As he turned a corner, he nearly collided with Slughorn.

"Pardon me, Snape." Severus just glared at the other man as he continued on his way. Snape continued his brooding as he made his rounds. The few students that seemed to be out wandering the corridors quickly avoided Snape when he approached.

In the library, Irlynn, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around a table studying for a potions exam. No one spoke for a long time. They'd been sitting in the silence for nearly a half hour. Finally, Ron cleared his throat and looked at Hermione.

"Hermione…could you explain this to me?" Hermione looked to the passage in his potions book and moved closer to explain so as not to disturb Harry and Irlynn. Brother and sister sat side-by-side acting as if the other wasn't there. Irlynn glanced to her right to find harry staring blankly at the book in front of him.

"You alright?" she whispered. He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know…it's like something feels wrong but I don't know what it is."

"Voldemort?"

"Maybe…but it's not my scar that hurts. Actually nothing really hurts. It's just….like butterflies in my stomach."

"Have you told Dumbledore about it?"

"I've tried but he's been busy, meeting with the Order a lot lately." Irlynn just nodded and closed her book. She'd lost her interest in studying.

"I think I'm going to head back to my Common Room. I can't study anymore."

"You want me to go with you?" Harry offered. Whatever this feeling was, he had the distinct feeling that it had tot do with Irlynn.

"I'll be fine. It's not far and since when were you all protective."

"Just an offer," he mumbled. Irlynn gathered her books and parchment before making her way through the tall shelves of books. She was a few yards from the entrance to the Ravenclaw Common Room when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned, nearly dropping her books, to see Professor Slughorn walking towards her.

"Good evening, Professor," she said politely.

"Oh, good evening." He noticed the potions book on the top of her stack.

"Studying. Good girl."

"Thank you, Sir." Slughorn lumbered off, leaving Irlynn to shake her head.

At the very edge of the school, Wormtail appeared, casting about wildly to make sure there wasn't anyone nearby. He inched his way across the invisible barrier that separated the school grounds from the village and took off at a sprint up towards the castle. He knew that if Harry had the map on him, he'd be detected instantly.

So Peter stayed out of the castle for as long as he could. He finally found a gap in some of the stones that was big enough to accommodate his rat size and changed. He scurried much faster than he'd been walking into the hole and landed a few feet down on the floor. He appeared to be near the Infirmary. Keeping to the shadows, he sniffed his way to the Ravenclaw Common Room. He hid out of view as Slughorn and Irlynn talked briefly. The pudgy rat inched forward as soon as the Professor had disappeared from view. He wasn't going to have much time before Irlynn was in the Common Room and surrounded by people. Silently, Peter changed back to his human form and fished for his wand. He couldn't risk her screaming and alerting someone to his presence.

"Imperio," he whispered. Unfortunately she moved just in time to miss being hit. She did feel the magic slide past her and she spun around, her eyes widening at the sight of Peter. Throwing caution to the wind, Pettigrew charged the girl. She tossed her books aside and began to run but he had the head start.

"Get away!" she shouted as he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let me go!"

"Be quiet," Peter hissed, throwing her hard against the wall. Her head connected with the stone with a painful 'crack' and she slumped over against Peter's shorter frame. Peter knew he needed to get out of the castle but couldn't risk just walking out. He dragged Irlynn to the nearest office; Snape's. Snape was still on rounds and the door was unlocked. Pettigrew hastily lit a fire and tossed in Floo Powder. Minutes later they appeared in the heart of the Ministry building. It was mostly empty. Standing by the large fountain was Voldemort and the other Death Eaters.

"Here she is, Master." Irlynn's body slumped to the floor and she gave a small moan as she regained consciousness. Voldemort examined the young woman at his feet. He could see Lily in her clear as day. A sadistic smile flashed on his face as he bent down to her level.

"Where is it?" Irlynn blinked at him, her vision finally clearing. She looked into those cold, red eyes and let out another groan.

"Where's what?" Voldemort took a step back and leveled his wand.

"Crucio!" Irlynn yelped in pain as every muscle in her body rippled with spasms beneath the spell's control. Wormtail watched with glee as the girl's cry turned to a whimper. He was glad it was someone else this time feeling his Mater's power. When the spell ended, Irlynn heaved a large breath.

"Where is it? Where is Dumbledore keeping it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The spell it her again and she cried in pain. But this time she had a goal in mind. She tried to think of the curse as if her father was testing her. She formed a counter spell in her mind. As she tried to focus through the pain, something else happened.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry's eyes widened as images flashed in his mind. He could see Voldemort and Irlynn and the others. He could feel Irlynn's pain and he had to grip the table to keep from falling over.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's Irlynn…he's got her. He's torturing her."

"Where?"

"I don't know…but I've got to find her." Harry left his books where they sat and ran from the library. He couldn't be sure that it wasn't Voldemort playing tricks but he was fairly certain it wasn't. He vaguely recalled what it felt like when Irlynn tried to see his thoughts on command and it felt like that now.


	23. What Happens Now

What Happens Now

**What Happens Now**

As Harry ran through the castle, the images of Irlynn suffering under Voldemort's power flashed before him. He couldn't just let her suffer. He rounded a corner and ran headlong into Snape. Harry stumbled backwards and Snape looked at him with contempt.

"What is so important that you are blundering around the school?"

"Voldemort's got Irlynn. He's torturing her. He's looking for whatever Dumbledore and the Order has been protecting." Snape's sallow skin paled until he looked ghostly. He grabbed Harry by the forearm and dragged him back the way he'd come.

"Where are we going?"

"Where is she?" Harry opened his mouth for a moment, trying to process what the man had asked. His mind was racing a mile a minute.

"The Ministry…." Snape gave a grunt of understanding and continued to drag Harry through the castle until they reached his office. Snape spotted the dying embers in the hearth and cursed under his breath. He waved his hand and the fire roared. With one hand still clamped firmly on Harry, they half stumbled half fell into the flames, appearing in the Ministry an agonizing five minutes later.

"How did you know she was here?"

"She…Irlynn showed me…I don't know how but she did." Snape finally released Harry's arm and pulled out his wand.

"No doubt the Dark Lord is expecting you to come looking for her."

"I'm going to kill him."

"You will not. You will wait here for my return. You will not move. Do I make myself clear?" Again Harry's mouth fell open, this time in anger. How dare Snape tell him to just stay where he was while Voldemort tortured and did who knows what else to his sister, to Snape's own child?

"I can fight him. I know I can. I have to." Before Snape could stop him, Harry sprinted down the nearest corridor. Snape exhaled sharply through his nose before stepping back into the fire. If his cover was blown, so be it. He had to save his daughter. He stormed up to Dumbledore's office, interrupting a meeting with Professor McGonagall.

"Severus, I am in a meeting."

"He's got Irlynn. Potter's gone to save her. The fool is going to need help." Minerva gasped and Dumbledore was on his feet in second.

"I will alert the Order. You are certain that this is not a trick?"

"I do not believe so. And I will not take the chance that it is fabricated."

"I understand." Snape turned on his heel and almost slid down the spiral staircase.

"Oh Albus, do you think…he'd kill her?"

"I do not know, my dear." With a somber look, Dumbledore made his way to his own hearth.

Back at the Ministry, Harry was trying to find his way around. He'd never been there and it was entirely too large and confusing for his mind to comprehend at the moment. He finally stopped moving and bent double, hands on his knees. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. Maybe he could see where Irlynn was. He was unsuccessful. Still, the short break seemed to rejuvenate him enough to continue searching.

In the Hall of Prophesies, Voldemort stalked between the unending shelves, dragging Irlynn roughly behind him as if she were tethered to his wand. She gave a whimper or a groan every now and then but he ignored her. When he finally stopped walking, Pettigrew nearly tripped over Irlynn's battered form. Some of the Death Eaters had taken turns with their own brands of torture.

"Finally. I shall have it all and Dumbledore cannot stop me." His eyes lit up as he reached a slender hand up to the glittering swirling sphere in front of him. Before he could touch it, a sound reverberated in the room. It made the shelves rattle and shake as Voldemort realized it was Dumbledore and his bloody cavalry. The racket had also alerted Harry and he came bursting through another doorway. He was the first to spot Irlynn. Unfortunately, Voldemort caught sight of him as well.

"Harry Potter. So considerate of you to join us," Voldemort simpered. Harry's eyes blazed a dangerous shade of emerald as he drew his wand.

"Let her go." Voldemort turned his gaze upon Irlynn's limp form and with a flick of his wrist, she fell to the floor. As Harry inched his way towards his sister, he caught sight of Snape glaring at him. Harry didn't care; he was closer to saving Irlynn than her own father. Harry was almost in arm's reach when a spell went 'zing' past his head. He looked to see Bellatrix with a manic expression on her face. She prepared to cast another spell but she went flying in another direction. Harry caught Sirius out of the corner of his eye. And so it began.

Harry had to dodge several more spells before he could get close enough to drag Irlynn out of the line of fire. When he was certain she would be out of harms way he turned back to the chaos of flying spells and dodging bodies. He searched for an enemy, any enemy and he found Lucius Malfoy. Harry let out a howl of anger and raced towards the blond man. He managed to knock the Death Eater off his feet and turned to find himself nose to nose with Voldemort. An unspoken understanding passed between them as they stepped away from the battle. Their fight was between them and them alone. Snape watched as Harry and Voldemort moved away from the fight. For the first time, Severus could see Lily's determinism and grace in Harry's eyes.

"Come Harry, why don't we have a listen to this together," Voldemort called. His voice was barely above a whisper but Harry could hear it as if he were shouting across a room. Harry looked at the swirling sphere to his right and gazed at it. He could hear a somewhat familiar voice coming from it but he couldn't hear what it said.

"I don't think so." Harry snatched the glass ball from its perch on the shelf and let it dangle precariously from hiss fingers.

"Another step and I'll smash it. I don't think you want that." Voldemort just looked at thee boy with mild respect. The boy had guts. They exchanged a few spells, both missing on purpose. Presently, Voldemort had Harry backpedalling away towards a wall. He gave a wicked grin and lunged at the boy. He seemed to turn to dust and before Harry knew what was happening, he was being consumed by the Dark Lord. His body writhed on the floor, his hand losing grip of the sphere. It rolled away, colliding gently with Irlynn's hand. Snape swept it up before anyone noticed, stowing it in his pocket.

"You are weak. You will lose." Harry's voice sounded strangely demonic as his body squirmed on the floor. Dumbledore had taken note of Voldemort's transformation and had managed to barricade Harry from the rest of the fight with a thin barrier.

"Harry, listen to me. You are stronger than this." Harry turned his gaze on thee old wizard, dark circles made him look sickly and pale.

"The boy will fail you." In his head, Harry could see memories flashing before his eyes. It was filled with the abuse he'd taken from the Dursleys throughout his childhood. He saw Professor Quirrel attack him in his first year. He saw images of Irlynn being tortured and then something happened. It was as if everything around him had gone silent. Perhaps it was Dumbledore's barrier or perhaps he was so lost in his own mind he didn't notice the clashing of spells. He willed his mind think of happy thoughts, happy memories as if he were conjuring a Patronus. They flashed by in faster succession this time and Harry could feel Voldemort being expelled from his body.

"I pity you. You're the one that's weak. You'll never know friendship, or love. I feel sorry for you." As the final words passed his lips, Voldemort went soaring from the boy's chest, colliding with Dumbledore's barrier and bouncing against the wall. He became solid again and vanished in a swirl. The fighting in the middle of the room had died down too. Those Death Eaters who could still move had fled, trying to find safe places to disapparate from. Dumbledore watched as Harry's eyes began to close and his body slumped over. Albus lowered the barrier and allowed Snape to join him.

"We need to get them to St. Mungo's." Snape's eyes were locked on Irlynn's immobile form.

"I believe the school infirmary will suffice, Severus."

"We don't know how many allies we have at St. Mungo's."

"Pomfrey cannot provide the care she will need. I am taking her with me." Severus picked Irlynn up in his arms, cradling her as if she were a small child and walked away. Dumbledore bent over Harry's body and slowly began to lift him up as well. For now they would rest and regain their strength. There would be time enough to explain everything later.


End file.
